My True Colors
by mcdn11
Summary: Artemis is scarred after a tragic event took the life of her mother. Having to take care of both her and Apollo from such a young age, she only wanted to avenge the death of her loved one. Percy is orphaned after someone took his mom's life. His life consisted of staying alive for as long as possible. When the two meet their unusual circumstances bring them together to seek revenge
1. Long gone

The island of Delos was unlike any other island. It was said that in the beginning, not too long ago, the island floated in the sky; the island had no connection to the Earth.

This was the reason why two godlings reside on the island. The twins Artemis and Apollo enjoyed their childhood, always running around and shooting arrows, they were very energetic kids. Their mother Leto was very protective of them, always keeping an eye on them wherever they went and making the best out of their living situation.

Of course, everything good always comes to an end. One day, when the siblings were six years old, a strange being went inside their humble home.

The day started like any other, with the siblings eating breakfast and then running around the nearby fields. Their mother cooked while they played with the rabbits and deers that had Delos as their habitat.

At around seven at night though, everything changed for the young godlings.

"Why is Oliver barking so much?" Artemis asked her mother. She had always had a keen ear, able to detect even the most subtle sounds and being irritable by the highest pitches.

"Probably because he's retarded" her brother Apollo replied while eating his rabbit stew, not paying attention to the glare his sister gave him.

"He's not retarded, you are," the huntress said madly as she threw a piece of bread towards her brother.

"Shut up you turd!" The archer replied, launching forward to knock his sister over the chair.

The siblings began to fight as was usual between them. The screamed and laughed in victory, all while their mother Leto had a worried look. As the siblings fought, they failed to notice that their dog, Oliver, had stopped barking. Not only that, he had stopped making any noise whatsoever.

Leto recognized what was going on and began to get their children to stop fighting.

"Apollo stop! Listen to me!" The boy didn't pay attention to her mother and kept poking Artemis in the eyes.

"Artemis pay attention to me this instant!" Leto yelled as she grabbed the young goddess by her ear. Artemis stopped attacking her brother and stared at her mother. "Take your brother and hide in the basement"

"Why?" Artemis asked her mother, confused as to why she wanted her to go to the basement.

"I don't have time to explain. I love you so much Artemis, always remember who you really are, don't change for anything." Leto touched her daughter's cheek "Apollo, you are so talented in so many ways you can be whatever you want to be. Always remember that I'll be there for you, even when you can't see me" she said as she hugged the siblings.

"Now go and hide. Whatever happens, don't come out until it's daylight. Stay hidden" The titan mother said as she hid her children.

As soon as they were hidden, the wooden door that separated the woods and the house blew open. A dark, tall, male figure stood straight at the place where the door once stood.

"Leto it has been so long," the figure said in a calm voice

"Stay away from me," Leto said as she grabbed a knife with both hands. The figure walked towards the single mother, not showing any sign of fear.

"Leto Leto Leto, you know it'll be easier if you don't resist right?" The man said, his hand trying to touch the cheek of the Titan. Leto slashed her knife at the man that stood in front of her, effectively cutting a little bit of his arm. Golden ichor ran through the forearm, to the hand, until three droplets fell on the ground.

"That was a bad idea," the man said as he punched the woman on the nose. Then, he grabbed by the hair and dragged her around the house.

He proceeded to tie her up and degrade her in the worst way possible. The man humiliated her, asked her to scream, but the titan never allowed herself to fall that low. She would not give the satisfaction to him, he did not deserve anything.

After what seemed like hours, the man covered himself up and stared at the destroyed titan.

"You know, it was a bad idea to let you live that last time. It will be better for everyone if nobody knew about this, you know how politics can get. Having said that, I hope this hurts you more than it hurts me" the man grabbed the knife with his cruel hands and began to stab Leto repeatedly.

Not once did Leto scream. She just laid there tied up, receiving the punishment for living. Only the ichor that flowed beneath her and now, because of the stabbing, on top of her served as evidence of what had surfaced.

After stabbing her countless times, the man threw the knife at the floor with all of his might. The knife went three inches deep in the floor, the bloody handle pointing towards the sky.

The man left without looking back, without showing any regret. He just kept walking away to his house, where his wife and children waited for him to come back from his "meditation session".

Unknown to him, below the knife that he threw to the ground, where two siblings. One of them was crying and covering his ears, while the other just stared at the lifeless body of her mother, covering her twins' eyes and bleeding out of the palm of her hand. Through the crack of the basement she saw everything that had surfaced that fatal day, she saw what men were capable of doing.

Most importantly, she saw what that man did to her mother and how little remorse he felt.

Her brain changed that day. What was once a happy girl who ran around the fields was now a girl who showed no regret and whose only goal in life was revenge for her mother. The now orphaned young goddess had to take care of her brother, take care of herself, but above all that, she had to keep doing what her mother was doing.

She grew colder each day, noticing the wrongs each man did in the society. Failing to notice the good any of them did, she only thought of men as nuances that were no more important than a deer.

Along with her brother, Artemis became the perfect archer, which made her the perfect assassin. At ten years old she had already had a business of taking out men who women wanted gone, no questions asked. She grew corrupted, unknowingly of course, and began to even resent her brother.

Of course, the only real goal in her life was to avenge the man who did all those atrocities to her mother. The man with the blue eyes and ichor. The man who had a family yet destroyed hers.

The man who she could only meet with the help of a young demigod son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.


	2. Near the cabin

Two figures ran at bullet speed with the moonlight. Both with their arrows and quivers, the siblings were ready to complete their mission: eradicate Stavros Pados. The wife of Stavros had contacted the fourteen-year-old siblings, in hopes that they could help her with her marital problems.

The help they offered was not a type of couples therapy, it was the last resource a person should ever think of. Nevertheless, the twin's business grew as time passed, as they became older their capabilities grew. They no longer had to do their mission in a week, they could now finish one mission in one night.

"Ready Apollo?" The older twin asked, raising her hand with two fingers up

"When you give the signal" Apollo replied, pulling up his hood so he wouldn't be recognized. Artemis did the same and then bent her wrist in a _go _motion, to which both she and Apollo ran forward silently.

Running on the roof of the small city in which they were on, they spied for the 'hot spots' in which Stavros could be. Some corners were filled with prostitutes, others with people abusing animals. Artemis smelled the sodomy of the city, she wanted to burn it all down to the ground and help the world get rid of so many sinners.

But that wasn't her mission. Their mission.

Their mission was simply to get rid of Stavros quickly and then collect the earnings from Lara Pados, his wife.

They scanned every area and finally found a man of about 40 years of age with a couple of friends drinking wine. The group wasn't doing anything illegal, or even morally wrong at that, but the twins didn't care about that.

Squatting on the top of a nearby roof, the twins pulled their arrows back. Aiming towards the man identified as Stavros, the duo breathed in sync.

"Fire," Artemis said. The sound of two arrows cutting the air announced the early death of the man. The silver and gold arrows embedded themselves in the heart of the unknowing man, his last memories being of the time of his wedding.

Later that night, the twins knocked on a house just outside the city. A middle-aged woman opened the door, surprised to see the duo as fast as she did. She had thought that the mission would have taken much longer, not only a day.

"Is it done?" The blonde woman with greyish hairs asked the twins

"Yes. We have come for our earnings" Artemis, the leader of the group, announced. Her twin stood behind her, staring off into the distance, trying to distract himself from having killed someone.

"Of course, just wait for a moment" the woman turned around to find her payment. While she was doing that, Artemis evaluated the house closely. Lots of recently drunk alcohol bottles, along with caffeine products laid on the floor. She smelled mercury in the air, the strongest coming from a glass of what seemed water, but taking a better look, was the mercury itself.

Inside the bedroom, the bed seemed to have red in the middle. The red was dark and mixed with other substances, leaving no room for doubt about what it was.

"Oh, what are you doing inside the house?" The woman asked, surprised to see Artemis staring at her stuff. The goddess turned around and smiled without any emotion.

"Nothing. Where's the payment?"

"It's right here: 500 drachmas, two rabbits, coats, and salt" the woman gave the bag filled with the goods to Artemis.

As Artemis took the bag, she stopped her movements suddenly. This took the woman by surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" The woman asked

"I just realized I didn't finish my mission," Artemis said. Then, out of nowhere, she threw her pair of silver knives with her left hand. The knives found themselves in the heart and the bellybutton of the woman. Lara widened her eyes, not being able to conceive her pain and surprise by the sudden attack.

"Why?" The words left her mouth like butter

"I believed you when you said that your husband was abusive, and that's why we did what we did. But you got rid of your unborn baby, and that is something that goes against my own nature. You do not deserve to breathe the same air children do," Artemis explained coldly, taking her trusty knives with her and leaving the blonde woman to suffer by herself.

Artemis did not say a word to Apollo when she exited the building.

"Yo Arty, where's our stuff?"

"Inside. Don't ask anything about what you see, or you'll end up just like her" her twin nodded and went inside. After a minute or so, the younger twin left with a big bag on his hand.

"I took some other stuff too. We'll need it later on. Hopefully, we won't have payment for many months now" Apollo was never a fan of the job. He liked curing people, not so much killing them. Unlike his twin, he did not witness the atrocities that were committed towards his mother, so he was still a pretty normal fourteen year old.

The twins walked the familiar pathway towards their cabin. They had constructed the settlement three years ago, and ever since then, they thought of it as their home. Before that, they lived roaming around Greece, exploring every island and hunting every beast imaginable.

The cabin was built on a very specific place. It was close enough to everything, but at the same time, far away from society. That way they could complete their missions while not be prone to any stealing or anything of the type. Furthermore, it was a place where not many monster attacks occurred, so the young godlings could live to relax.

As they were walking home, Artemis began to hear the leaves on the ground crunching. She didn't tell his brother anything, but she began to look around for anybody unusual. The noise didn't stop, in fact, it began to intensify the closer they got to their home.

"Apollo stop" she commanded her brother. He did so and looked at her weirdly. "Show yourself or I'll shoot," Artemis said, pulling her arrow back.

"Sis what's happening?" Apollo asked scared for his life

"Show yourself or you're going to end up as a fucking woodland creature!" Artemis disregarded her brother.

As quick as she released the arrow, a figure went running towards the pair, easily evaded the arrow, and went behind Apollo. With a sword on his throat, Apollo could only make so much noise.

"Khhkhhrtemis" Apollo tried to call for his sister aid. She turned around and aimed an arrow at the person who had her brother at his mercy.

"Let my brother go and show yourself" Artemis exclaimed, threatening the person who had just assaulted them.

"I won't pull down my hood until you do it," the hooded man said, his voice sounding as a boy in puberty would.

"Why should I do it?"

"If you don't do it, your brother will be the one to suffer from your decision," the guy said, putting more force on the sword and cutting Apollo's throat a little bit.

"Alright stop!" Artemis said as she saw how vulnerable her brother was "I'm going to pull down my hood and then you let my brother go. Alright?"

"Deal" Artemis pulled her hood down, making her silver eyes shine through the moonlight and her auburn hair flow with the breeze. The assailant stared at her, captivated by the beauty in front of him.

"Now let my brother go"

"You're not mortal right? Are you enemies or friends of Olympus? Answer me or your brother gets it" The man asked before he even let go of Apollo's grip.

"That wasn't the deal" Artemis screamed

"We didn't swear on the Styx. Now tell me, who are you?" The man asked putting even more pressure on the sword, Apollo's neck even slightly more.

"My name is Phoebe Artemis and that is my brother Phoebus Apollo. We are children of the titaness Leto, but we are orphans. Now let my brother go,"

"Two more questions before I do that. Are you titans?"

"No, we're gods."

"How? You said your mother was Leto"

"I don't know! I've never studied genetics! Now let my brother go!"

"You still didn't answer me one question. Are you friends or enemies of Olympus?" The man asked forcefully

"We don't know, we aren't associated with them."

"Great, then would you mind helping me on my quest?" The man asked as he let Apollo go. The young god tumbled forward but fell on the arms of his big sister.

"Why would we help you?" The auburn haired goddess asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Because," The cloaked guy pulled his hood down, revealing his beautiful young but scarred face "I need to avenge my mother"


	3. A simple favor

Artemis stared at the green-eyed stranger in genuine curiosity. Here was a boy, about the same age as her, that was able to almost kill her brother and make her show herself. A boy who seemed to have lived on his own for many winters, but who at the same time looked like he had a proper education.

His green eyes shone brightly under the night sky. A scar running from his nose to his left ear was clearly visible under the poor lighting, which made Artemis wonder what the story behind the scar was.

"What happened to your mother?" Apollo asked hiding behind Artemis, fearing that the stranger would do the same thing again.

"The same thing that happened to yours" the teen replied with sorrow.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "How do you know what happened to our mother?"

"Besides the fact that you said it before? On one of my quests, I met your grandmother and she told me what had happened," the teen said shrugging his shoulders. Artemis didn't find that answer to befitting of the situation, so she just aimed her arrow at the heart of the young man standing in front of the twins.

"Artemis wait, he's telling the truth," Apollo said from behind his twin.

"Alright, I won't do anything" she lowered her bow, a sigh coming out of the boy "but you have to tell us, why do you need our help?"

"I need everyone I can if I plan on doing my revenge. The person who killed my mother is not an average Joe, he is a skilled fighter, influential politician, and he has ears everywhere. He is very corrupt and won't stop committing atrocities until he sees that his own life is in danger.

"Also, you said you guys were gods. Now, I don't know what your domains are, but two gods and demigods seem to be much better odds than a demigod alone" the figure explained.

Artemis looked behind her shoulder at Apollo, asking for a confirmation of whether or not the words of the boy were the truth. Apollo nodded with his head and she turned back around.

"Fine, we will aid you on your quest. Although, we do require two things."

"Anything"

"First of all, we need to have your word that you will help us afterward in finding our mother's murderer. Second, we require to know your name and parentage. You said that you are a demigod, we require to know who is your godly parent." Artemis demanded, with Apollo just nodding his head like a little kid.

"I swear on the River Styx that, if nothing out of my control occurs, I will aid you in whatever your needs after my quest are completed," thunder rumbled in the sky, sealing the unbreakable oath.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. You can call me Percy" the boy now identified as Percy grinned.

Artemis just glared and relaxed her muscles, letting her free for the first time since she had been at the house.

"Well then Percy, do you have a prophecy?" Before Perch could reply, Apollo became stiff and fell to the ground. The green mist started surrounding the group.

"_Abandoned group journey through the forest_  
_Defeat the law and discover the truth_  
_Mind will betray both_" a serpentine voice talked through Apollo, disappearing as soon as the message was finished.

"Fucking Apollo, I told you not to fight Python, not to go to Delphi. But noooo, you can't ever fucking behave right?! Now, this happens you stupid little shit!" Artemis began to hit Apollo viciously

"Wait stop! That was the prophecy that I was given!" Percy interrupted the beating that Apollo was receiving

"That prophecy helped us as much as my dad in my life"

"Actually, it helped much more. The prophecy tells us that a group of abandoned people will travel through a forest. That's us!" Percy explained

"And the law that is mentioned has to be located in Olympus!" Apollo cried out

"Exactly" Percy winked

"Alright. What about the mind betraying part?" Artemis asked the group.

Neither of the guys had an idea of what it could mean, so they just kept there thinking about the infinite possibilities of what the segment could mean.

"Gods you guys are useless. Let's just go to Olympus" Artemis announced as she began to walk towards the northeast.

"Wait up!" Apollo yelled as he tried to keep up with his twin.

Out of the three teenagers, Artemis was the one who had no problem at all walking through the woods, or even living in the woods for that matter. She was an expert hunter and tracker, while Apollo was just good at healing people and playing music and reciting poetry, the last two which don't help much in a life/death situation.

Percy Jackson just kept trying to keep up with the pace of the twins, falling back after just a minute. Even though he had been living out on his own for many years, he just had himself as company. He did everything at his pace, eating when he wanted, training when he wanted. The only thing that he didn't do when he wanted was fight the countless monsters that wanted to eat him as a main dish.

"So Percy, how old are you?" Apollo asked the black-haired boy

"I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in three months. What about you?"

" I turn fifteen in two months, so I'm older than you." The blonde haired teen laughed "how long have you been living out here?"

"Around eight years I think? I lost count after four years" Percy replied

"That's almost as long as we have! Hey Arty! When did we move out of Delos?" Artemis ignored her twin

"She doesn't talk much does she?" Percy asked Apollo in a small voice

"Not really. She wasn't like this when we were younger though. She used to be a really happy child, we played every day. That's not her anymore though, she's changed" Apollo told Percy

Percy could only stare at the strong auburn haired teen that leads the way through the woods. She seemed to have many feelings bottled up inside, not letting anyone in. It was evident that even Apollo yearned for his old twin to come back, but there was a force preventing Artemis from opening up.

As she led the way, Artemis could only replay the scene that had plagued her mind since she was six years old. A blue eyed man who touched her mother, delivered the final blow and left the body of her lovely mother to rot. The man who unknowingly left two scars on Artemis. The first one was the physical one, the scar at the palm of her hand of the knife he threw at the ground.

The second scar is much more severe though. Every living moment of her life, the image plagued her head like a parasite. No matter how much killings she committed, no matter how much justice she delivered, nothing was enough to make her forget for just a second of what happened to her mother.

"You better be alive you motherfucker" Artemis muttered under her breath.


	4. Campfire at night

It had been two days since they started their journey to Olympus, and the two days served as nothing more than journey days. Nothing in particular happened.

Actually, nothing at all had happened. Artemis refused to say a word that wasn't 'I'm going to take a leak' or 'Silence' to the new addition. She refused to even acknowledge his presence, talking to Apollo and then him relaying the information to the green-eyed boy, who just stood beside him the whole conversation.

The trio had encountered few monsters overall, just two cyclopses and three dracaenae, each of them easy to take out with just one arrow.

The days were long and sunny, with no entertainment whatsoever. Apollo, being the kid at heart he is, started to sing random songs throughout the journey. Between 'I hate this part' and 'The Climb', Apollo never ceased to amaze Percy with the new-found feminist mannerism the male twin showed.

"Are you sure you're not the girl?" Percy asked Apollo many times, to which he replied the same way always

"I can show you my dick" that shuts the conversation up always.

Artemis was getting tired of traveling so slowly. If it was by her standards, the group would've already arrived at Olympus with time to spare. But in between the demigod and her brother, there wasn't much she could demand. Her brother was a lost cause, the complete opposite of her. Percy, however, was just a plain demigod. Sure, he was strong by demigod standards, but he was still just a demigod. His strong drive towards revenge was the only reason why she hadn't killed him already, because between Apollo and him were probably the most insufferable boys in all of existence.

"Are we there yet?" Apollo whined, dropping to the ground in defeat.

"No, and we won't ever get there if you keep wasting your breath singing" his twin scolded.

"Can we at least rest for a little bit? We'll arrive by tomorrow but I can't keep on" Apollo pleaded

"I could use a break" Percy muttered from behind

Artemis stared at the boys in distaste, contemplating whether or not to give them a break. On the one hand, they were making this day-long journey way too long. On the other hand, though, they wouldn't stop whining if the group kept covering the ground.

"Fine, Percy go and pick firewood while I hunt our dinner" the teen nodded and walked away in search of the material. "Apollo you stay here and make our tent"

"Where will Percy sleep Artemis? I know you dislike his company but he'll die if we let him sleep outside every night"

"It's summer, the nights aren't that cold. Besides," Artemis explained "he's a mortal, he'll die before us anyways"

She ran off to hunt a deer, a rabbit, or whatever she could find in this part of the Earth. Being the expert and talented hunter she is, Artemis found a big muscled deer in the span of ten minutes. Shooting the arrow in the exact spot where the heart of the animal is located, Artemis brought her prey back to the campfire. When she arrived, she saw her poorly made tent and the two boys close to the bonfire.

Apollo seemed fine as if he hadn't walked a full day. Percy, however, seemed very tired and was sweating greatly.

Artemis dropped the deer in front of the teens, which startled them a lot.

"Hades!" Percy yelled out loud, earning a stare from Artemis

"I'm going to take a bath while you two boys cook our dinner." she then stared intensely at Percy's eyes "If you even think about going near where I am, I got a pack of wolves waiting for human meat" on sync, a pack of wolves howled under the full moon.

Percy gulped and furiously nodded his head.

Artemis went to grab her clean clothes and went to a nearby pond. Many animals saw her as she bathed, carefully inspecting the area so that no unwanted man would creep at the young goddess. As she bathed, her mind wandered to the new addition of the group.

Percy Jackson.

Could she trust him or is he just using her brother and her for his own benefit? If this was the case, how would he break an oath to the Styx? They had only known the boy for two days, and so far he had only been helpful. She hated to admit it, but it was far easier to travel with him than just with Apollo.

She loved her twin, but sometimes he acted just like a little kid. She had to take care of him just like their mother did, and it got tiring after a couple of years. With Percy now, her brother got distracted with him and finally left her alone. Artemis loved her solitude, mostly because it helped her focus on how to channel her anger.

Ever since that fateful night eight years ago, Artemis has lived with an anger that has not been able to liberate. It was reflected in her coldness demeanor towards the vast majority of the population.

She came back to the campfire, where she saw Apollo eating a piece of meat while Percy just stared into the fire.

"Are you going to eat?" Artemis asked Percy in a cold tone, but with a hint of worry hidden underneath it

"I already ate"

"Liar. Arty he didn't eat anything" Apollo ratted Percy out

"You should eat. Here, just a little" Artemis gave a piece of meat to Percy

"I'm not hungry" Percy insisted. Artemis wasn't in the mood of forcing a dumb boy to eat if he didn't want to. So, instead of doing that, she just ate a piece of meat and fixed the badly made up tent.

"Thanks for fixing it Arty! Night Percy!" Apollo said as he entered the tent.

"Night" Percy said in a hushed tone. Artemis saw him in great detail, something wasn't sitting right with her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Artemis asked one last time

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day" Artemis just took a last look at Percy and entered the tent.

Hours passed and the goddess of the moon could not find sleep. Her mind lost itself to the boy that was laying cold outside. Was she too extreme on him always?

The question lingered on her mind until she couldn't think straight anymore. Artemis left her tent to check on Percy.

What she found shocked her. It was Percy, but he looked pale under the moonlight. His whole body was shaking and sweating as he had just gotten out of a swim. Artemis ran towards the boy and touched his forehead.

"Hades you're hot," Artemis said, to which Percy paid no mind. He was in an unconscious state-like, moaning every few seconds due to his pain and discomfort.

"Why is it always me who ends up taking care of everybody?" Artemis muttered as she brought water for Percy to drink. He drank it little by little until there was no more water left from the satchel. "Now let's get you inside. You can't stay outside when you're this sick"

She easily carried his body to the tent and laid the boy beside Apollo. For about an hour Artemis tended the boy, drying his face up from the sweat and making a quick deer stew with the few supplied she found available nearby. When his condition finally stabilized, Artemis took it as a sign that she could finally sleep.

As she was about to stand up, Percy grabbed her hand weakly.

"Please stay," the young boy said to the goddess of the hunt "I don't want to be alone"

Artemis pondered whether or not she should remain with Percy. A little voice behind her mind told her that she should, but her much more logical side said that she shouldn't, that she had already taken care of the boy to the best of her extent.

Slowly, she placed his hand in Apollo's shoulder.

"You won't be alone. Apollo's here to take care of you, he's a much better doctor than I am, so wake him up if you need anything" Artemis told him in a hushed voice.

Percy's face frowned at the thought of Artemis leaving, but he didn't insist any further. He saw as the beautiful shadow of Artemis left the tent, leaving him alone with the snoring twin.

"I owe you one," Percy said before he went to sleep.


	5. Times of cholera

"Oaghugajshsjzjghh" Percy moaned for the fifth time that minute.

Apparently, all that Artemis had done for Percy the night before was futile. The young boy woke up with a killing headache, a really high fever, diarrhea, and vomit. All in all, the black-haired boy felt ten times worse than he did the day before.

Apollo was the first to notice, mostly because of him waking up next to vomit and poop. The scream that Apollo gave was so loud that even people in Siberia would've heard it. Of course, Artemis with her really sensitive pitch hearing bled ichor out of her ears.

After beating Apollo up for his inconsideration, she realized that both he and Percy (and now her because she touched Apollo) were covered with all of those bodily fluids (if they can even be called that) that Percy expelled during the night.

It was a puke-fest. Artemis puked on Apollo, Apollo puked on Percy, and Percy continued to expel all of his internal waste.

Three hours. That's how long it took for Artemis to clean the tent up while Apollo cleaned Percy and himself up. The blonde twin took care of Percy as the doctor he was.

Apollo summoned all types of substances that tasted like Tartarus to Percy, but he had no other choice but to drink them. Hours passed and Percy's situation just seemed to get worse and worse, the medicine taking no effect whatsoever.

"Apollo, do you know what's wrong with him?" Artemis asked her twin, worried that the boy could die before helping her avenge her mother.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea of what it might be. Let's just hope I'm wrong" Apollo said as he prepared a rabbit stew for his patient and his twin.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it's cholera," Apollo told Artemis, her face show confusion.

"What's that?"

"It's a disease that happens when you drink contaminated water. He's the first person ever to get it" Apollo explained while he tended the sick boy

"I thought he said he was a son of Poseidon. How did he drink contaminated water? Is he really that stupid?" Artemis asked her twin. Apollo shrugged his shoulders

"Dude I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how to cure this. If I don't find a cure in four hours he may die"

"He what?! No, he can't die" Artemis panicked

"If you don't want that to happen, then listen to me carefully. Make a really thick and long needle. After that, bring lots and lots of water. I'm going to add ORS and give it to him intravenous. He doesn't seem like he'll drink anything so that's the best we've got. Also, bring any type of fungi you can find. There is one specifically called penicillium. If you find it, come running as fast as you can." Apollo commanded in a very serious tone. The other twin, surprised by her brother's change in attitude, ran off to find what her brother had asked.

As she disappeared into the forest, Apollo continued to try and give Percy lots of fluids.

"Apollo, don't help me" Percy muttered

"Shut up" a couple of seconds passed before Percy opened his mouth again.

"I think that the guy who killed your mother is the same who killed mine. That's why I asked for your help." Apollo half-heard what his patient was telling him.

"How would you know that?" Apollo asked Percy, blue eyes penetrating green ones.

"I had talked to your grandma. The way she described what happened was the same way my mom had died. Except I was there when it happened"

"We were there when our mom died. I mean, Artemis and I" Apollo confessed "I didn't see anything though. Artemis, on the other hand, saw everything and heard everything. Since then she became so cold towards everyone, but mostly men. I really want my sister back"

Percy looked at his doctor, how _human _the doctor seemed. Gods were supposed to be all-powerful beings, but in this case, Apollo just seemed like a normal person, who turned out was really good at healing people.

"I think you'll be able to help her" Apollo interrupted Percy's train of thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Both if you have been through roughly the same. Also, you may not notice it, but she has a soft spot for you. If you were any other boy she would've left you to die yesterday night, but she didn't."

"Couldn't it be because I'm the best chance at her getting her revenge"

"Yeah could be. But that still doesn't mean-" Apollo was interrupted by Percy vomiting, or at least trying to. There was nothing on his stomach anymore, so only acid came out of his mouth.

"Ouchhhh" Perch sobbed

"Shhh, Artemis is coming soon with the cure" Apollo comforted Percy

Meanwhile, in the forest, Artemis ran at impossible speeds. Her mind was only thinking about the name _Penicillium_, the name of the fungi that would cure Percy. She had already made a very long and thick needle, and she already had the water. However, something deep inside told her to keep looking for the _Penicillium_.

_Penicillium. Peniciiiiiilium. Where the hell are you?!_ Artemis thought in her head. At this rate, Percy was going to die painfully. She made up her mind and ran towards the campsite.

On the way, she saw a piece of molding bread. It had some sort of mold growing on top of it, and that's where her Eureka moment came. She grabbed the bread and ran like a cheetah towards the campsite.

As she arrived, she saw that Percy was even paler than before and barely conscious. When Apollo saw that his sister had arrived, he ran towards her and grabbed every supply she had gotten.

"You found the Penicillium! This will surely save him" Apollo treasured the supplies and went to a little spot where he began to make the medicine.

Meanwhile, Artemis walked towards Percy, careful not to puke at the horrible stench the place had.

"How are you feeling?" Artemis asked kindly at the boy

"I'm sorry for not being able to help you" Percy apologized

"Even if you die right now, I would still get my revenge cause I know where I'm supposed to go. You served your purpose" Artemis said coldly, immediately regretting it once she saw Percy's face

"But hey, you're going to get better. Apollo is making your medicine right now and we're all ready to save you. I'll stay by your side from now on. I promise" Artemis said to the dying boy. In her mind, the boy was going to die in about two hours, so she didn't think her words had a lot of effect. However, these words helped Percy's hope to strengthen, making his immune system stronger.

"Artemis, can I ask you something?" Percy muttered

"What is it?"

"If I survive this, could you please be less cold to me? I think you're really cool and I would like it if we could talk and get to know each other a little bit more. You don't have to say yes, but remember that even if you do, the chances of that happening are really slim cause I might die today." without hesitation, Artemis nodded her head and grabbed his hand.

"Of course. I'll try and not be cold to you. No promises tho" Percy weakly grinned

"You're breathtaking"

"Fuck he's delirious! We gotta save him now! Artemis help me!" Apollo yelled from behind the couple, running with all of his medical supplies.

"See you on the other side" Percy smiled as he went unconscious, his body not having the strength to analyze all that was going to happen to him.

"I won't let anything happen to you this early in our story. Maybe later on, but not four days after knowing each other" Artemis told the unconscious body of Percy.

"Come on Artemis. For once, let's save somebody and not kill him" Apollo told his twin with a smirk. This time, the Letoides were not going to be the deadliest assassins. They were going to be the best doctors in history.


	6. Sticks are rigged

Artemis was extremely surprised to see how fast Percy healed. In just about two days, her brother had managed to bring the boy back to impeccable condition. Weirdly, she was both happy and sad that the boy had not died.

Happy because it was a companion who was going to help her in her journey, a person who would do anything for her after the mission is completed (as he swore on the Styx).

She was also sad though. The promise she made at the dying boy had to be followed now. Artemis could no longer ignore the boy, treat him wrongly, or even kill him! She was to treat him as a _friend_, whatever that was like.

Truth to be told, Artemis hadn't had a friend in all of her life. She lived her first six years alone with her mother and brother. The other years she had spent them killing people in missions and seeking revenge. There was no time to make friends or even acquaintances. Because of this, it is an understatement to say that Artemis was scared of how she would have to treat the boy.

The group had unanimously decided to pack up their things and continue their journey to Olympus. There was only a day left of the journey, and with his newfound energy, Percy felt like he could climb Mt. Olympus seven times.

"Artemis, do you want me to carry anything?" Percy had asked multiple times to help with the tent and other stuff the group relies on. The answer was always the same.

"You're still a little bit sick. Plus, it's not heavy, don't worry" Artemis said not looking at his eyes

"Sure?" Artemis nodded her head and Percy dropped the topic.

The group walked for miles and miles without rest. Each of the members were thinking about very different things. Artemis was solely focused on how to get her revenge. Something told her that she would find the culprit on Olympus, and that it would be someone who she did not want to fight.

Percy, on the other hand, was thinking about ways he could repay his debt to both twins. He knew that Apollo healed him to his condition, but Artemis was the one who helped him initially. When he didn't want to intrude in their alone time, Artemis took the time to check up on him and take care of him. Without her, he would've died in a matter of hours. It was his duty now to pay the twins back in any way possible.

Meanwhile, Apollo was wondering how ants got into islands. If they can't swim, then how is it possible for them to travel all the way through the sea?

"Artemis, I never did thank you for saving me" Percy jogged to be at Artemis side.

"Oh, no problem. It was my pleasure" Artemis told the boy

"If you ever need anything you can ask me. I'm in your debt"

"Don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything" Artemis counter-argued, not wanting the boy to worry too much on non-important things

"I insist. I'm at your debt. Whatever it is, I got you covered" Percy said with finality. Artemis stared at him, trying to find any trace of fear or something, anything at all. When she couldn't find it, she just nodded her head.

The group kept walking in the direction of Olympus. Occasionally, Apollo would trip on the roots of the trees, or simply on the air. This would always cause at Percy to make some sort of smart-ass comment, to which Artemis would grin at.

Olympus was now only half an hour away, but because the sun was already setting, the group decided to simply rest and then arrive at the place the next day. They set up a tent and a bonfire.

As they are the food that Artemis has hunted, an important question crossed Percy's mind.

"Who'll sleep inside the tent?" He asked, both of the twins stopping their chewing for a moment.

"Me and Apollo," Artemis said without thinking it twice

"But Percy needs to rest well as he is still recuperating." Apollo countered

"So me and Apollo then?" Percy asked as Artemis glared at him

"Wait that's not fair!" Artemis yelled, "Apollo has slept every day inside the tent!"

"Yeah that is true" Percy added

"So wait what do you suggest we do, oh great goddess of walking long distances in way too little a time?" Apollo mocked his sister, earning him a flick on the forehead

"Why don't we draw sticks?" Artemis said after pondering for a few seconds.

"Sounds good to me" Percy made his voice heard

"Well fine. Percy, you go pick up the sticks then" Apollo said with no space for arguing. When the young boy left the campsite, Apollo turned to his older twin sister. "Artemis, can you answer me something?"

"Depends" The goddess replied as she lights up the fire for heat and illumination.

"What do you feel towards the demigod?" The god asked his twin sister, earning him a curious look from her.

"He's a companion? What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, it just seems out of character for you to treat him as a person and to not have killed him"

"Out of character would be me liking him. Remember who I am Apollo, never doubt my personality or you will regret it. If I ever were to fall in love, that someone would have to prove himself worthy of me, and by my standards, proving oneself worthy is almost impossible." Artemis explained

"Yeah, it would be weird for you to like him. But one last question before he arrives. If you could save him, would you?"

"Depending on the context. If I would die then no, but if it was just saving him then yeah, without a question. Does that answer your questions?"

"Perfectly" just as the conversation ended, Percy ran towards the twins.

"Here we go! Each one of us will draw one stick and the person with the shortest one will stay outside" Percy told the group, positioning the sticks on his hand.

"Ladies first" Artemis told Apollo. The blonde haired god drew a stick, a really long one to be exact.

"Well looks like I'll be comfortable this evening" Apollo grinned in victory.

"I would say anything if I were you" Percy advised, drawing an even longer stick.

"So Artemis must be the one who sleeps outside," Apollo said frantically

The auburn-haired goddess drew the last stick, revealing an even longer stick than that of Apollo.

"Guess again" she grinned as Apollo fumed

"No! This won't happen! I refuse!" Apollo yelled.

"Well, the fates had other plans, sorry to burst your bubble." Artemis told her brother and then addressed both of the boys "anyways I'm going to sleep, I'm not that hungry today. Sleep cold Apollo"

"Go to Hades Arty" Apollo yelled, but Artemis simply ignited him

When she entered her tent, the implications of everything dawned upon her. She was to sleep in the same space as a boy that was not her brother. That was against her rules, but somehow she didn't feel wrong doing it. In fact, she felt kind of relieved that it was Percy and not somebody else. Not that she would ever admit it to herself.

The black haired boy entered the tent and inspected everything, his eyes darting on the goddess.

"So, how do we do this?"


	7. Hickeys in the sleep

The next day began with a very uncomfortable conversation. Inside the small tent were two teenagers of the opposite sex. Unlike any other teenagers that age, the two figures did not...meet each other in biblical terms.

The rules that were set up the day before were very simple:  
1\. No physical contact  
2\. Not stealing blankets  
3\. No googling the other person

Needless to say, the three rules were broken through the night and day.

As it turns out, Artemis was actually a sleepwalker and talker, not that she was aware of. This made said rules to be almost impossible to follow.

At around 1:30 am, a cold breeze woke Percy up. This was weird due to two reasons. The first being that they were inside a tent, which should block all type of winds that want to freeze the demigod to death. The second reason was much more straightforward, he was underneath a very thick sheet, meaning that the sheet was stolen from him.

He woke up to inspect the tent. A female figure stood in front of the entrance of the tent, which was half open so the breeze could enter. The figure had his whole blanket covering her, making Percy really mad.

"Yo can you shut the tent and give me the blanket?" Percy said groggily, rubbing his red eyes

"Yes I can" The goddess replied, not moving an inch of her body. Percy stayed waiting for a reaction, but as time passed by, it seemed much more evident that the expect reaction would never come.

"Hades I have to do everything around here now" Percy complained as he got up. Once in front of the entrance, he shut it closed and took a good look at Artemis. Her eyelids were closed and her face was very peaceful. Kind of scared as to her position, Percy waved his hand in front of her hoping for a reaction. "Are you good?"

"In emotional terms, no I'm not. I have an internet turmoil to which I have no idea how to settle. My mind and my heart are battling constantly inside my unconscious, but I don't realize it. Adding to that, I haven't been happy in eight years, so no I'm not good emotionally. Physically I am in the best of shape. I'm actually asleep right now. I'm a sleepwalker and talker as you might see" Artemis said as her eyes kept shut.

Percy stared at her face, keeping a close eye to any abnormality. Finding none, he carefully grabbed her by her shoulders and led her to the bed.

"Here, lay here and continue your normal sleep" Artemis laid down but began to speak

"I gotta tell you something Percy" Artemis spike in a monotone voice. Percy sat down next to her and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I have a soft spot for you. It's pretty obvious but you should know about it. But even if I were to like you, we couldn't be together. You're a demigod and I'm a goddess, it just won't work" Percy sat shocked and sad.

"I like you Artemis," he told the sleeping girl

"My feelings are not defined yet, so I can't tell you that I feel the same way. Every passing day I grow to like you a little bit more, but we haven't known each other that long. Plus, as I said, we can't be together" The sleeping voice of Artemis told

"But why not? It doesn't matter if I die" Percy insisted

"You would grow old while I would stay the same age. You would die to never return and I couldn't live with that heartbreak. It's better if you married a nice young lady who loves you and won't ever hurt you. I'm not emotionally capable of taking care of you, I would be a burden"

"I don't care. I want to live with you"

"Move on. Even if I one day return your feelings, it is a love that won't ever be consumed. So please don't make this harder than it is"

"I can't move on"

"Well, you have to try. In the end, I will hurt you with either my words or irrationality. I'm not the most patient person in the world, and if I were ever to get mad at you, I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if I hurt you. So please, move on and be happy while I live my long life by myself."

"But Artemis, even if you're irrational sometimes, you always have your mindset on something and always have a base of founding. I may not be the perfect gentleman, but I can be the closest thing to that for you"

Artemis didn't reply to the last statement. She stopped sleep talking and just continued to sleep like a normal person. Percy kept waiting for an answer, but after waiting for so long, he fell asleep for about an hour.

At around 3 am, Percy was woken up by somebody on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Artemis was laying on top of him with her eyes closed.

"Are you sleep moving again?" He asked the girl, but instead of an answer, he got shut off by a kiss. The sleeping formed of Artemis seemed to be possessed by Eros or Aphrodite. She kissed him furiously and began to grope the teen, and in the combination of sleep and amusement, Perch had no idea what to do.

If he accidentally woke her up, he would not live to see the sun again. On the other hand...he was a teen and his crush was doing this to him. Any other boy would've already taken off his and her pants, but he wasn't like other boys. At the same time, the girl currently on top of him wasn't a normal girl.

He was sure that, even if it was Artemis on top of him and kissing him, it wasn't _Artemis. _The goddess was the last person on Earth to ever do something like that, but apparently, she was. His first kiss (and he assumed hers) was with someone who was literally SLEEPING. It didn't help either that his mind seemed to shut down. He began to return her kisses and sucked on her neck, leaving the natural bruise that came from that action.

After ten minutes maybe, Artemis 'fell asleep' again, this time on top of Percy. He was nervous, if she woke up in this position, he would no longer have his little Admiral. Thinking about all of the possible side effects of leaving a hickey on the most man-hating goddess in the world, he concluded that the best course of action was to move the girl to the other extreme of the bed, tie her up, and then sleep face down.

He decided not to tie her up, but he did the other two things.

There were no more interruptions that night. Both of them slept like logs after the events that occurred, which seemed to unconsciously make Percy more relaxed.

The sun marked 7:30 when Artemis finally woke up. She stretched and noticed that she did not have her sheets. Looking at the other side of the bed, she noticed that Percy had all of the blanket covering his body.

"Great, now I'll get sick" she muttered as she took the blanket off.

Artemis had never noticed how fit the demigod was. Considering that he didn't eat as a normal person should, he surely knew what kind of exercise would help him get a good physique. While looking at all his details, she noticed a couple of bruises on his neck. What could've been the cause of that?

As she wondered, the demigod began to stir. She quickly covered herself up with the blanket and faked her sleep. She heard the person next to her stretch and get off the bed.

"Artemis will kill me if she knew about last night"

"What happened last night?" Artemis uncovered herself, looking with plain curiosity towards Percy's direction.

The boy gulped and began to stutter. "N-n-no-nothi-nothing h-ha-ha-happened l-l-"

"If you don't tell me I swear I will castrate you," Artemis said as calmly/threateningly as possible

"Well you kissed me," the boy said without analyzing his words.

"Impossible"

"You were sleeping and-"

"And since when is it acceptable to kiss a sleeping person?!"

"No wait, nothing happened" Percy tried to interject without success

"No, you wait! You were supposed this perfect gentleman who was supposed to prove me wrong about my vision on men and everything. Instead, what you've done is give me a reason to continue to be this man-hating. The only reason why you're not dead is because I need you for my revenge. After that, I better not see you walking around. If I ever do, you will die in the most painful way possible. And trust me, once I go to Olympus I WILL receive my domains, so I will be much more powerful. Keep that in mind" Artemis declared. She left the tent, leaving Percy there with regret on his heart.


	8. Brotherly Talk

Olympus was just half-an-hour away from the camp, but those thirty minutes seemed to never pass. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with an arrow, or a sword, or a knife, or even a stick. The goddess and the demigod refused to meet each other's eyes, and Apollo was just walking in the middle of the squabble.

"Arty, will you please tell me what happened last night?" Apollo kept asking Artemis, curious as to why the two people in the group weren't talking at all.

"It's none of your business" Artemis replied, speeding up so she didn't have Apollo at her side. The twin groaned at his sister's stubbornness. All he wanted to know is why they weren't talking to each other, but no. All he got was _it's none of your business_ or _leave me alone _or _Apollo you're so handsome, why don't you come with me? _The last one was what a nymph told him last night, but it still proved that nobody answered his questions.

He knew that the two of them liked each other. It was what he would define first at sight love. No wait, it was what he would define as love at first sight.

Artemis was very lenient and friendly with Percy, and Percy acted very kind to Artemis. Of course, it could all be because of simple etiquette, but any other man could see the hidden intentions of the demigod.

He was skeptical when the two of them were going to share a tent together in the night, but he submitted once he remembered how conservative and unaware his sister was in terms of everything. There were no screams during the night, which he took as a good sign.

It seemed though, that something HAD lapsed in the course of the night. There were two tell-tale signs of this.

The first one was the way they were acting. The demigod just followed Apollo, never meeting at Artemis' eyes. Artemis, on the other hand, was completely ignoring the dark-haired boy's existence. She was moving at her godly speed, which Apollo had no intention of following (not for Percy's sake, but because he was really lazy).

The other sign was far more obvious to him, partly because neither of the teens made any efforts to hide them. Both of them had bruises on their necks, and Apollo was no fool when it came to these kinds of stuff. He knew that, unless they had been shot with a nerf gun (which are yet to be created), the only way the two of them could get those bruises was by sucking...each other. While this was true, he also knew that Artemis would never do anything like that without being in a relationship first.

Suddenly 2+2=5, and he had the perfect conclusion as to why the two of them were acting so weird. He waited for Percy to catch up with him and then proceeded to ask him the million drachma question.

"Percy, how did you get those hickeys on your neck? I saw that Artemis also had them. Did anything happen last night?" Ok maybe that wasn't the great question Apollo was expecting to come out of his mouth, but it still served his purpose. Percy blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered his incomprehensible words. "Well?"

"Nothing happened" Apollo narrowed his eyes

"Stop" Apollo stopped on his tracks, grabbing Percy's forearm with godly strength

"We're gonna get behind"

"Then she'll wait for us. She may be mad but she's not a moron. Now, look at me in the eyes" Apollo met his blue eyes with Percy's green ones. "There are two things you should know about me by now. First of all, you never lie to me, because no matter what, I WILL know if you're lying. Can you guess what the second thing is?"

"Never to eat your food?"

"I'm gonna smash your teeth in if you don't take this seriously. The food thing is the third thing, but I asked for the second one" Apollo grabbed Percy by his collar "Second is that you never hurt Artemis. Now I can tell that she's hurt today, the day right after you guys slept in the same tent AND that you both have hickeys. So, you either tell me what happened or you'll be wishing for Cholera for the rest of your days. Now choose,"

Percy was paralyzed, the speech that Apollo had just given him literally put him in blank.

"Huh? Choose between what?"

"You're a dumbass. Tell me what happened last night, and the real version. If you even think about lying to me I will give you a worse death than the bubonic plague."

"What's the bubonic plague?"

"You won't know until about two thousand years maybe? It's a long way in the future. Just answer me what happened dude" Apollo told Percy getting tired of asking. As he saw that there was no other option (because he didn't want to die), the boy told the tale of last night. At every instance, Apollo's eyes seemed to grow wider and wider, almost to a point that he seemed like he didn't have eyelids.

When Percy finished the story, Apollo was at a loss of words. Yes, he had realized that his sister and Percy must've made out or something, but she was sleeping?! Wasn't that like technical molestation? Maybe it wasn't because she was asking for it unconsciously, but it still seems very wrong. One thing was clear though, Artemis has feelings for Percy.

"Percy, I'm going to ask you this as your friend. Do you like Artemis?"

"A little yeah. I know I haven't known her that long, but I feel like a special bond between us. And she's so pretty also, her hair is so silky and her skin is so perfect. Must be a perk of being a god, but still. That's another thing, she's literally a goddess. How can I, a demigod, be with a goddess? It seems impossible"

"It's not. It all depends on what you decide"

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you something. You know how I can see the future right?"

"Naturally"

"Me being able to do that helps me to know which domains we are going to receive in the future. Not you because you're a demigod, but I'm talking about Artemis and I. My domains are pretty straightforward, but I can't tell you them because of fate and _rules_ and that stuff. What I can tell you though is that, depending on what you do, Artemis will be happy with her domains or she won't. I can't tell you more than that. Now, I'm asking you as a friend but more as a brother of Artemis, make her happy. It's in your hands."

"What?! How can the fate of a goddess be in my hands?!"

"That's just the way it is. Don't try to find sense in the fates, trust me"

Percy looked at Apollo in the eyes, taking notice of the seriousness he radiated. It was no joke what Apollo was saying, and he made sure to understand that.

"I will do everything I can to make her happy" Percy promised Apollo.

"Good. Now let's keep moving, Artemis must be waiting for us at Olympus by now" the two of them walked the fifteen minutes that were left without interruption. When they arrived at the foot of the mountain, Apollo spotted Artemis making arrows by some trees.

"Hey Arty" the goddess looked up and glared at the boys

"How long did it take you to arrive?! Did you by chance return to Delos and came back?! Gods, I can't believe people can walk that slow."

"Yeah, whatever Artemis. Let's just climb this mountain so we can get this over with"

"Wait, now? Don't we need to rest our legs or something?" Percy proposed before being shot down by Artemis

"If we wait any longer, the guy we're looking for will be dead," Artemis told him

"But aren't we looking for an immortal?"

"Exactly" Artemis brushed by Percy's side, looking at him in the eyes as she did.

"Good luck man" Apollo told the dark-haired boy while chuckling.

"Fine, let's get this over with" Percy muttered, nobody around him anymore.


	9. Mortal Combat (immortal version)

Olympus was the most advanced city any of the three teens had ever seen. The busy streets were filled with vendors and happiness. Godlings ran around without a care, artist gods and goddesses displayed their art to the public, and harvest goddesses partnered up with merchants to sell their perfect products.

The three teens were gaping at the magnificent city. Even the air around it seemed pure and clean, but with a weird sense of insecurity in it.

Artemis was the first to notice this. As she looked carefully at the gods around her, she noticed how each and every one of them was looking tense. She felt uneasy at the atmosphere, so the silver-eyed goddess stayed close to the other two teens, something the two of them found very unusual.

"Artemis, is everything alright?" Percy asked carefully. Artemis looked at him, completely forgetting about the fight they had just that morning.

"Yeah, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"This feels weird, I feel it too Artemis. The people are acting really weirdly and nobody is even looking at us, three strangers. Also, the fact that it's not that hot even if it's literally the 20th of June. Plain summer" Apollo said, finishing Artemis' idea.

"Must be a god thing then, because I don't feel anything different. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get something to eat before we finish our mission" Percy said, leaving for the nearest street vendor. Artemis watched him walk away with distant eyes, unconsciously following her sight to the boy.

Apollo stared at his twin, noticing the slight blush that rose to her cheeks every time she saw their friend. Who would've said that the girl who killed every guy any girl asked her to, the girl who thought all men were sent by Tartarus, would fall for a demigod? At least it was a demigod son of a relevant God, but still, he was just a demigod.

"Watcha staring at?" Apollo put his arm around his sister. She turned around and stared at him.

"I'm staring at you retard"

"When will you stop being in denial?"

"Denial of what?"

"Of your feelings. Come on Artemis, I'm not stupid and by default, you aren't either. So just tell me, when are you going to tell Percy how you feel? Cause you do know that you don't have all the time in the world right? At one moment we're going to receive our domains and move on and he's gonna die alone. While you are hunting he will be waiting in his last days for you, aging every day while monsters chase him. Knowing that his only chance at happiness will be wasted if neither of you overcomes your fears and tell each other what you feel."

Artemis glared at her brother with distaste; she was mad that he was actually right.

"It'll pass"

Apollo was going to reply, but before he could do so, a loud scream was heard. None of the gods around them paid notice to this, but the twins were new to this environment, and they weren't going to simply ignore the cry.

Without even communicating, both siblings ran towards the source of the scream. Artemis, being the excellent tracker she is, was quick to find the place where the scream came from.

It was a small alley behind two irrelevant buildings, which all Artemis could tell about them was that they weren't temples. In the alley, she saw that Percy was lying on the floor and about to get up, while a broad man was pointing his sword at the boy. Behind them stood the most beautiful woman of all time. Artemis was not into girls, but even she could tell that this woman was irresistible.

"Leave him alone!" Artemis yelled, drawing her arrow back and aiming at the head of the man.

"Well look who came, it's your girlfriend demigod! So not only you were going for my girlfriend, but you were also going to cheat on yours!" The man said. He was really broad and seemed to have reddish eyes. His aura radiated bloodlust, which Artemis had a lot of problems to resist.

"Gods, how many times do I have to tell you? I was not flirting with her! She came up to me and started to flirt with me. I ignored her but she kept talking and flirting so when I told her to stay away, you saw me and thought I wanted to be with her! Dude, I just wanted to eat!" Percy yelled at the man, standing up and getting into a ready position.

Artemis saw red, the bloodlust aura of the man taking over her senses. She put away her bow, summoned her knives, and ran towards the attractive woman.

"How did she do that?" Apollo muttered from the sidelines, nobody even paying attention to his existence.

As fast as a cheetah, in less than three seconds, Artemis was already in front of the woman with her knives on her neck.

"I'll make you regret ever flirting with the demigod" a psycho voice came out of Artemis, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Aphrodite!" The man screamed. He instantly ignored Percy and ran towards Artemis, grabbed her by the back collar and threw her against a wall. Then, he put his sword on Artemis' throat, ready to slit it open.

"Well, girl. This should serve as a lesson to never threaten the war god to battle when you're just a little irrelevant demigod"

Just as he was about to cut her throat, a sword cut a small bit of the gods' abdomen.

"Arghhh" the god yelled out in pain

"She's not a demigod you overrated dimwit" Percy told the war god, his sword on the side dripping with ichor. The war god looked at the young demigod and grabbed his sword.

"It's your funeral," the war god said, launching forward at the demigod. Percy sidestepped quickly to the left, but it wasn't fast enough for the sword not to cut him. The sharp edge cut through the boy's chest, right where the kidneys are.

Percy did not make a noise or even a subtle movement when he was cut. He just kept going against the war god with viciousness he had never experienced before. He moved swiftly and a coursing river, used all the force of a great typhoon, and with all of the strength of a raging fire, he overpowered the god. Of course, he did not end in one piece. Besides his chest, the god had effectively cut through his left arm, almost to the point of amputating it.

Both males laid on their backs, one defeated and the other tired. Artemis ran up to Percy, kneeling in front of him.

"Percy I can't lose you, please stay with me" she cried

"Artemis I'm not going anywhere" Percy tried to console her

"Arty...a little ambrosia will heal this. Plus, I'm the doctor, and there's nobody better at healing people than me. So chillax and finally defeat Ares, cause he's already charging up." Apollo told his sister.

Artemis looked behind her and saw Aphrodite helping Ares to stand up. As she saw this, she summoned her bow and walked over to the couple. Once she was at a short distance, she aimed her arrow at the forehead of the war dog.

"Well Ares, would you be so kind as to take us to Zeus? My group and I need to find someone and he's the one who can help us"

"Why should I help you?" Ares asked furiously

"Because if you don't, you and your girlfriend will regret ever having reproductive organs" Artemis tone made no room for doubt, the girl was serious.

"Fine, then tell you boyfriend and the pretty boy to come over here so we can get this over with."


	10. Chronicles of Olympus

"Can I open my eyes now?" Percy said as the group finished flashing into the Olympian Throne room.

"Yeah," Apollo told the demigod.

The throne room was filled with thrones, as one would expect. Brightly lit with sunlight able to come inside and marble columns reigned over the teens. There were eight thrones, all forming an omega kind-of shape. Each of them was different in all but shape and size; the designs revealed which god possessed each throne. The one in the middle left was made out of black marble that had small pieces of gold built into it for decoration. The throne was so large that it had seven steps leading up to it, each one colored with a color of the rainbow.

So on and so forth, seven additional thrones sat in the room. Ares took the second throne to the left while Aphrodite took the last throne to the right. The three demigods stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking everywhere except each other.

"So is anybody else coming?" Apollo asked Aphrodite, getting tired of waiting forever.

"Today's the summer solstice, so we have the annual Olympian meeting" she replied

"And at what time does it start?" Percy butted in

"Three minutes ago, but nobody ever comes in time. Especially Zeus since he's always having sex with a random bimbo" Ares said

"Or forcing a girl while looking like a bull" Aphrodite added, making the three teens shudder

Suddenly, three bright lights appeared on three thrones, making Percy having to close his eyes. When he opened them, he saw three people sitting on the three thrones.

The first one had blonde hair and grey eyes. Her face was stern and she wore a military helmet on her head. Her gaze fixated on the three teenagers, having a stern face as she glared at the twins but scowling as she looked at the demigod.

The second new figure on the throne was a...very ugly man. He seemed to have a limp (it was visible even if he was seated) and his hands appeared calloused. Looking at the burn marks in all of his body, which seemed to heal at drastic speeds, it was clear to see that this man definitely worked with metals of some kind.

The third goddess to arrive had chocolate brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was simply beautiful but had an edge around her aura which made the throne room instantly tense. She wore a peacock feather cloak over her shoulders, keeping the conservative values of the goddess visible.

The goddess looked around the throne room, her eyes narrowing as she saw that the throne beside her own was empty.

"Where are the rest of the Olympians?" Her voice tailed with coldness

"I suppose Poseidon and Demeter are in some sort of weird horse form doing Chaos knows what. As for Lord Zeus, I currently do not possess the information to know what he is doing," the woman with the helmet replied

"Don't lie, Athena, we all know what father is doing. We just don't know who it is or where it is" The limp ugly god said as he drew a new design for a sword.

The goddess Athena glared at the limp god, her teeth grinding against each other. "Thank you for the clarification Hephaestus."

"You're welcome sister"

The teens stood together in awe of the common conversation colloquialism of the Olympians. Here stood the most powerful beings on Earth, and instead of talking formally or with intelligence, they spoke like a dysfunctional family would.

"Is nobody going to address the demigods in the room?!" Aphrodite partially yelled, tired of waiting for the others to notice the abnormality.

The other three gods turned to the teens, their eyes analyzing each and every detail of them. The group didn't move at all, they felt like rats in a lab experiment, like mammoths about to be hunted down...except they were small in size compared to the Olympians.

"Two siblings and one boy, all around the age of fourteen. Have abilities for close combat, but the siblings have extraordinary power and accuracy from long distance. They all have divine power, but I cannot detect what they are. Looking at their mannerism, it is easy to tell that they were all either abandoned or received some trauma in their youth" Athena analyzed the group, creeping them out even more.

"Erm, how the Hades did you know all of that?" Percy asked once he recovered from the surprise

"You are all easy to read, like an open book,"

"Well that's not creepy at all," Apollo said sarcastically

"Don't steal my sass dude" Percy lightly hit Apollo in the chest

"I'll stop stealing your sass when you stop stealing Artemis' affection"

Artemis glared at her brother and flicked him. "What affection are you talking about? When have I ever shown you affection?"

"You never show me affection, but the little that existed all goes to Percy now"

"Yeah well, that's because he's not a bigheaded egocentric assho-"

"Enough!" Hera yelled, making the demigods flinch simultaneously. "Now each of you is going to introduce itself or you will be incinerated for your insolence. The girl is the first to introduce herself." The queen of Olympus demanded.

Artemis took a step forward, careful not to disrespect the giant gods that say in front of her.

"Greetings Olympians. I am Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Leto, born on the island of Delos. I have lived 14 summers, but more than half of them outside of my homeland. I pride myself on my hunts and by work with the bow. We came to seek revenge against our mother's murderer, as we figured that someone here should know of his whereabouts,"

"Actually that's not the reason-" Percy interfered before being shut down by the queen of Olympus.

"Silence! You say you are the daughter of the Titaness Leto. Do you by any chance know who your father is?"

"No, Lady Hera, I do not know who is the man that conceived us. What I do know is that he is no father of mine, as he abandoned my mother and my brother even before we were born."

"I see," Hera muttered to herself. "You, blonde boy, introduce yourself to us"

Apollo turned his head from dawning at Aphrodite towards the brown-haired woman. He looked so surprised that words didn't come out of his mouth.

"Earth to blonde punk" Area grunted

"S-sorry. My name is Phoebus Apollo and I'm Artemis twin. I'm basically a better-improved version of her with much more talent at everything and much more sociable than her. I'm also blessed by the fates but I don't need to brag about that," he winked at Aphrodite

"Are you flirting with my wife?" The ugly man asked in a low growl.

"Never. I don't dig married chicks."

"Will you all stop with the interruptions?! Other boy, introduce yourself."

"H-h-hi m-my name is Perseus Jackson and I'm a demigod son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. My mother was killed when I was young and, along with the twins, I've been searching for my mother's murderer. I do not consider myself to be a friend of Olympus, but neither am I a foe. I simply dislike most of you and hate two. Now that I introduced myself, can y'all tell me when the fork the other three members are going to arrive?!"

On cue, two bright lights appeared in the throne room. Two of the empty thrones soon became occupied by two breathless Olympians. Both had hay in their hair and stank like horses. It was quite obvious what had been happening before they arrived at the thrones.

"Nice of you to join us Poseidon. It's a big surprise that you weren't tainting my temple with your impurities" Athena remarked

"Well, what can I say? Your temple is too cold for that. Just like you" The man identified as Poseidon replied. Athena glared at him, her face red with rage.

"You two settle your arguments later. Right now we have three uninvited guests here, one of them who claims to be your son Poseidon." Hera intervened.

Poseidon looked for the first time at the teens standing in the center of the throne room. His eyes fell at the carbon copy of him. The same unruly black hair, the same color of the eyes, and even the same tan.

"Oh yeah, he's my son. His name is Otis, or Felipe, or was is Basil? No wait I got it, his name is Pendulum!"

"It's actually Perseus, _father_"

"Right, Perseus. Well, what brings you here my son?"

"Oh, you know. I was walking around town and then suddenly remembered my mission to kill you"


	11. Meeting daddy

The throne room stood paralyzed, seeming as a scene from a soap opera. The gods all stared at the demigod, but none more surprised than Artemis, Apollo, and Poseidon.

The god of the sea was surprised as his son seemingly wanted to kill him. Not that he was worried, he was a god after all. If he wanted, he could just dissolve the insolent demigod right there, but he didn't want to do that. The demigod was his son, after all, part of his blood and domain.

The twins, however, were surprised because they didn't even suspect that Percy was here to kill his father. From what they had talked during their journey, there was no hint that Percy resented his father. What they did know was that Percy was no fan of Olympus, rather a hater of it. Still, that didn't mean he seemed to kill his father.

"Percy, what are you saying?" Artemis said in a hushed tone

"Artemis, this man has made my life a living Tartarus. If it weren't for him, my mother would still be alive, there wouldn't be any monsters chasing after me, I would have had a present father, and I wouldn't have to pray for his never coming help. He has given me and my mother false hope, and for that, I will hate him forever." He explained, getting louder with each word.

The Olympians sat still, some excited to see the death of a mortal, while others were more surprised by the reasons he gave.

"Pendulum" Poseidon shrunk to his human size, "what are you saying?"

"It's Perseus! And what I'm saying is that you're the reason why I hate Olympus. While your fellow Olympian attacked my mother and me, we went to the beach to try and get you to help your dying ex-lover and your son. Help never came though, and because of you, my mother was raped and beaten to death while she always had you in her freaking mind. Oh, and you see this scar?" Percy pointed at his face "that was that same Olympian who just wanted to have a little canvas to carve in. All of this could've been prevented, but you were sitting in your room, scratching your ass while we suffered. Now I want you to suffer just a fraction of what my mother felt. I call that justice, don't you?"

Every god was now shocked at the revelation of Percy's backstory. Neither of the twins had heard this story, but from hearing it, it made no sense how carefree he was. Percy should've had an attitude like Artemis, yet he laughed and tried to make conversation while he could.

Before Poseidon could reply, Percy unleashed his sword and pointed it at the Olympian. In reflex, Poseidon summoned his trident and pointed it at his opponent, his own son.

"You don't want to do this" Poseidon said, giving a warning to the demigod

"Oh trust me, I've been waiting for this for seven years" he ran towards the sea god and slashed sideways, slightly cutting the arm of the god.

"Seems you want to die boy" Poseidon slashed with his godly power at Percy, but the demigod was simply quicker than the weapon. This kept going for several minutes, as Percy moves as quickly as a mouse, with skills that rivaled Athena's. Nonetheless, the god had the advantage of, well, being a god. This made him stronger and able to use his powers against the demigods, which overpowered him. The demigod cut and slashed, but it was nothing compared to the Gods' stabbing and slashing his stomach. As Percy moved, Poseidon easily out his leg out and tripped the demigod, making it fall into the ground and in a defensive position. The sea god put his trident by Percy's throat.

"Any last words Perseus?" He said with malice

"Stop!" Artemis yelled as she aimed an arrow at the God's chest. "If you do anything else to him, I will kill you" she threatened her elder

Poseidon laughed a mean laugh. "I'm so scared of arrows," he said

Apollo stepped up to be beside his sister. "Not to brag, but my arrows can actually kill you. You could try it if you want" he said

"I'd like to see that," Poseidon said. He began to swing at Percy's throat, but before he could cut it, a bright light illuminated the room.

When it dimmed, a man with electric blue eyes and a pretentious aura appeared in the previously empty seat.

As Artemis' eyes landed on the person, memories from that fateful night replayed on her mind. The look of fear on her mother's face, the look of satisfaction on the man's face, and the feeling of inferiority and hate she felt as she witnessed the murder. All her feelings came as one, all her thought became one, her goal so close to being complete.

She grabbed her bow so hard that it almost snapped. Apollo looked at his sister and saw that her face was as red as an apple, with the being of her forehead popping out.

"Artemis," he said cautiously. His twin's bow broke in half, as all the eyes turned to her.

"You bastard. I'll kill you," she ran her godly speed, unconsciously and unintentionally growing into her 15-foot self in order to fight the newcomer. Her fist came in contact with the new man's face, his nose breaking at the instant.

The new man grabbed his now broken nose. "What the hell?!" He yelled

"Look at me in the eyes. Look at me!" Artemis yelled at the man. He looked up and his eyes met the teens. "Do you know who I am?"

"...no"

"Well, maybe this will remind you" her hand went towards her inner tunic, looking for something. A couple of seconds later, she pulled out a knife. The same knife which was used to kill Leto.

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He had made sure that nobody was around to witness that. Had he been so careless?

"Where did you find that?" He asked, not feeling the flare his wife sent him

"On top of my hand one day eight years ago. You know, it's funny. Back then you were just my mom's murderer. Now? Well, you're just a coward who's afraid to die for someone to take his throne away from him so you punish every woman you see. In a way, I have to thank you for what you did. If you hadn't done that, then you would still have your throne." Artemis tried to stab the king of Olympus, but before she could execute her action, a force sent her flying backward, falling right beside Percy.

"Don't you dare touch my husband" the queen of Olympus growled at the young goddess.

The young girl tried to get up, but a foot was put on her chest, limiting her movements.

"Don't try to move little girl, or your brother might suffer the consequences." The king of gods said, snapping his fingers so that chains appeared on Apollo's body. As she saw this, her blood boiled in anger and hate towards the man. This was not part of the plan, she was not supposed to have this end after being an assassin. Her only hope in life was to  
avenge her mother, but now it seemed that she was going to have the same fate as her.

"You left us as orphans at 6 years old and now you're going to finish the job. Feel good about yourself?"

The dominating figure laughed "I didn't leave you as orphans" the king said.

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked from behind

"Well, you still have a father who is very much alive."

This confused both twins, they never knew they had a father. "Who is our father?"

The man did an evil grin that sent chills down Artemis back. "Well, I am your father"


	12. Torture of the young

It has been four years since the life-changing revelation of the twin's father. During the four years, the twins and Percy were sent to the dungeons of Olympus. They were given almost an unexistent amount of food, no time in the sunlight, and forced conjugal visits for Artemis. In other words, she was forced to have sexual relations, as she couldn't escape her chained self.

Worse of all was the solitude they felt. For the four years, they were in there, they could not see each other or speak to each other; the closest thing to hearing one another was hearing the screams they made when they were being tortured. This happened five times a week, while the remaining days were the "fun" days, in which the males were just used as piñatas while Artemis was used like a rag doll.

The predicament made the three of the teens resent Olympus even more than they had. As the years passed by, they each tried to plan an escape, but without communication with each other, it was almost impossible to execute one. There was not a single day in which they didn't think about a way to escape, not a single day they didn't remember the good ol' days, and not a single day in which Artemis and Percy didn't resent themselves for not admitting their feeling when they had the chance.

Just as the common saying goes, one does not know what it has until it's gone. That's just how both Percy Artemis felt. If they had just told each other their feelings maybe they would've been happier, maybe this wouldn't have happened. It was all thought though, as they both knew deep inside that the only way their situation could've been prevented was if they hadn't attacked two Olympians.

The second twin was not having a good time either. Even if he didn't have a love interest, he was still feeling the torture the captors gave. Having no contact with the sun also took a toll on the once carefree teenage god. His skin became pale, his eyes became dull, and no longer did he have control of his visions. He could be laying down and suddenly he saw a giant explosion that killed over thousands of people and left thousands more radioactive. He could be reviving his torture and then suddenly he saw thousands of people being put in some sort of camps, forced to work without any pay or food.

Although this was all bad, his worst vision yet was the one where he saw the death of his best friend. Every-time he saw it the scene changed a little, but the result always was the same. A stab on the stomach, a slow one at that, was the end of his best friend and hopeful brother in law. Sometimes he seemed to be a malnourished teenager, while in others he was a healthy kind. Nonetheless, it hurt him to see that his best friend was going to die by the hands of an unknown assailant.

Artemis had it worse though. No matter how much she begged, a number of unknown men entered her prison and had their way with her. They experimented much stuff with her, and there was no doubt that if she was a mortal she would've died long ago. This did not mean she could not feel everything that happened to her, on the other hand, she felt every single bit due to the fact that she could not pass out from the pain no matter how much she tried.

The food they were given was nothing to look forward to either. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they were given a tiny block of ambrosia or one carrot in Percy's case. Other days they were just given three sunflower seeds and a shot of water. No matter the day, the food they were given was simply not enough for them to recover from their torture.

It all changed one day, on one of the rare occasions that they could fall asleep. Percy was dreaming of a beautiful scene where there was both the sun and moon were in the sky, and the waves crashed silently on the sand. It was simply a brief peaceful moment he had created in his mind. As he sat there in his dream, he heard a ruffle of leaves behind him.

"Percy!" A male voice called.

Percy turned around and saw a blonde man with tanned skin. What gave away his identity were his blue eyes. "Apollo? Is it really you?"

Apollo hugged his best friend tightly, not wanting to let him go after watching his demise so many times. He pulled away and said, "Yeah my man. Although I don't really look like this right now. Not being outside really doesn't take a toll on the skin. And forget about the torture and lack of food, it's a miracle I'm still alive."

Percy looked down onto his body and noticed that he too looked different than what he looked like in the present. He had muscles and a deep tan, his clothes looked brand new and he even smelled nice.

"It's weird, I also look different"

Apollo looked at him and nodded. He concluded that there was no way he looked so near after all the torture and malnourishment.

"I know it's nice to see you and all, but please let's just think about a plan to escape as we walk through here. I don't think we'll survive much more if this keeps going on." Percy said after a couple of seconds.

Apollo nodded, "yeah, let's make a plan. We need to escape as soon as possible"

They went off, walking through the woods that were just beside the beach. The plan they were creating was perfect so far, combining the skills of both of them to create an unstoppable force.

Suddenly, they came face to face to a young woman with long hair and very beautiful features. The body of the woman was very athletic, with muscles that made it evident that she spent most of her days running around, but most importantly, her eyes were a trademark silver only seen in one other person before.

"Artemis?" Apollo asked in almost a whisper

"Get away from me!" She yelled as she backed away, tripping over a tree root.

Both boys looked at each other with a look of worry in their faces. They tried to get closer to their friend/sister, but she just tried to back away. She began crying uncontrollably and shaking as they had never seen before. It seemed so weird, that the once cold and strong goddess was now a sickly scared woman.

"Arty it's me, Percy" he tried to touch her arm to calm her, but she just flinched away.

As he saw this, Apollo became even more worried about his sister. "Artemis, I'm Apollo. Your baby twin brother. You trust me right?" She looked up and met his eyes for the first time. Even as the silver shone bright, it was evident that they were broken.

"Apollo" she whispered. He nodded his head and hugged his sister tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Yes it's me," he said. When he looked up, he could see the broken look on Percy's face and demeanor.

"Artemis, you remember Percy right?" Apollo said once he pulled away from their hug.

Artemis looked over to where the other boy was. He looked different, but still recognizable as ever. Right then she remembered the reason, the reason why she hadn't faded yet. The reason why she wanted to go on living even if she suffered every minute of her existence.

She moved slowly and kissed Percy on the lips, taking both him and Apollo by surprise. There was no moment for him to react, as she quickly pulled away and hugged him, feeling safe so close to him.

"I missed you so much Percy" she cried

He put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, "I missed you so much Arty"

Moments passed and Apollo became tired of the sweet reunion. "Alright it's really sweet for you to have this reunion, but can we get on with the escape plan before we wake up?"

That made the lovebirds perk up. They loved each other, but liberty was something incomparable.

And so the three of them debated on the best way to escape their prison. Details about who should free the others frustrated all of them, but just before they could finish their master plan, Artemis began to fade.

"Artemis!" Apollo yelled, trying to grab her arm but being unsuccessful.

"I'm waking up. I don't wanna wake up" Artemis muttered, her face turning fearful once more.

"Arty!" Percy yelled, but it was too late, Artemis had woken up.

"Apollo, we need to finish the plan right now and wake up. ASAP!"

And so they did. They finished their plan without Artemis and then tried to wake up. Hours seemed to pass without them waking up, but just as they were about to give up, a weird force pulled their spirits up.

They woke up, both in their respective cells, with Artemis screams of agony filling the silent void.


	13. Escaping the capital

Percy woke up to the screams of his love surrounding him. It was obvious why she was screaming, and the reason was not good to say the least. The escape plan had to be executed this exact day and to perfection. If it wasn't, their lives could be called over.

In order for the plan to start, he needed to wait until their captors finished their fun with Artemis, which wasn't a fun process for the demigod. Hearing the sobbing and screams of the one girl he had ever caught feeling for made him even more driven to escape and destroy Olympus. Before this, his only goal was to kill Poseidon and Zeus; but now, after witnessing all the rest of the Olympians being indifferent with the torture they were receiving, his heart had no place for mercy. He knew that there was a great possibility that he would die doing their plan, but it was the only way to ensure Artemis safety and future vengeance against Olympus.

Time passed and the screams slowly stopped, signaling the start of the plan by Percy's end. Percy took one of the broken pieces glass and, exhaling his last breath, stabbed himself in the heart.

The alarm of the dungeons of Olympus blared highly, making the guards and the captors anxious of what the meaning of the alarm could be. They looked inside every cell, finally noticing Percy's motionless body.

"Shit," one of the guards said as he struggled to open the door. The guard had hundreds of keys jiggling as he tried to open the door, but time was running against them.

"Oh for gods sake" the leader of the captors said, putting a knife in the lock and breaking it. The door opened easily afterwards and the group of men ran towards the now seemingly dead demigod. "Poseidon will kill us if this boy dies! Where is the doctor?!"

"There are no doctors in the area to call on such short notice" a guard told.

"Shit, then we have to find a doctor right now. Is anybody here a doctor?" The captor asked, receiving many heads shaking in response. "Well then how are we going to find a doctor for hades sake?!"

From between all the yelling, a small voice calling '_I'm a doctor'_ was vaguely heard. Thankfully, one of the guards noticed the noice and went towards the source of it. Walking for about a minute, the guard came face to face with a blonde prisoner, grabbing his cell wall yelling the news. On instinct, the guard opened the cell wall, grabbed the god, and pulled him with him towards Percy's cell.

Once at Percy's cell, the rest of the guards and captors turned around to see the other prisoner in the cell.

"What is he doing here?" The chief of the captors asked

"He claims to be a doctor" the guard replied. He was glared at by the captor, but he simply nodded, letting Apollo enter and work on Percy.

At first glance it seemed as a lost cause. Percy was simply too weak for his body to even be able to fight the bleeding. But Apollo was the god of medicine, he would not let his patient and best friend to die.

"I need stitches" Apollo told the guards.

Without hesitation, one of the guards took off running to find a first-aid kit of some kind. Meanwhile, Apollo examined the wound with great detail, noticing how the stab wound had been just above the heart of the demigod. He pressed the wound, resulting in even more blood to come our of the wound. It was all according to the plan, but the consequences still bothered Apollo.

The guard that took of running soon returned with a kit. He placed it besides the sun god, who quickly opened the kit and took out the needle and tiny thread and quickly began to suture the lung. It was a long process, but in the end Apollo was able to heal the demigod to perfection. The guards all let a collective sigh as they noticed how the prisoner had not died and was going to recover.

"There shouldn't be more trauma on his body for at least four days. Any more blood loss and he will be in Hades faster than any of you can blink." Apollo said as he stood up, cleaning his bloody hands on his small piece of clothing

"Yeah yeah, as long as he doesn't die during our watch" The commander of the guards said absentmindedly

"Let's go, you did your job" another guard said, grabbing Apollo by his arms and dragging him to his cell.

Once the guard was gone from the cell, Apollo grinned as he took a bunch of keys from his underwear. "I should be called Apollo the magnificent"

It was only a matter of time until the guards would change their shift, which easily gave them seven minutes to escape their prison. However, if they took more than seven minutes to escape their imprisonment, their plan would fail and their lives would be done for, and as much as Apollo missed his mother, he had no desire to go and see her so soon.

The sun god waited patiently as the guards started to walk away, signifying that the time to escape was now or never. Apollo took the keys and started to open his cell, which to his luck seemed to be compatible with the first key he used. After opening the door, Apollo ran quickly to Percy's cell.

The demigod son of Poseidon was sprawled on the floor in the same position as when Apollo had left his cell. The god opened the cell without making much noise and ran towards the demigod.

"Percy wake up! We have less than six minutes to escape" Apollo shook Percy, who laid unconscious on back. "Come on, wake up. I know you can wake up now, it was all calculated"

Percy didn't move. His chest rose and fell with his breath, but that was the only indication of life still remaining on the body.

"Dude, wake up! We need to help Artemis and we don't have much time" Apollo said hurriedly in a low voice, almost a growl.

Incredibly, when Apollo mentioned his twin's name, Percy's eyes began to flutter. He groaned loudly, which made Apollo put a hand on his mouth.

"Shhh, don't make much noise. Now let's go, we don't have much time" Percy nodded and stood up staggering. Apollo put a hand on his shoulder for support, which automatically made the demigod gain his balance.

The two best friends quickly exited the cell and headed towards Artemis' cell. Although they didn't know the exact place where it was situated, both of them had heard the constant screams their friend/sister had made during their four years of imprisonment, and so they could easily guess the relative place where she was.

It took them two precious minutes to find Artemis cell, and once they did, it took them thirty seconds to get over their shock. Inside was Artemis with her head resting on the wall, her face filled with golden ichor and her body full of cuts. She leaned against the cold wall with no type of clothes to save her from embarrassment. The room had all kinds of whips, ichor filled gags, cacti, a board with what seemed to be ropes and ichor, and of course all the other stuff that were used to torture the two men.

"Oh Arty" Apollo said quickly opening the locked door. Curiously, her cell and Percy's had the same key, making Apollo's job much easier than anticipated.

Artemis looked up in shock as she tried to get away from her twin. Much to her distress, the young goddess could not move, and so she resigned and mentally prepared herself to let her body be used in non-consensual ways once again.

"Shit, she's not responding well. We have to drag her out..Percy, grab one of the whips while I carry Artemis. You're going to be our defense, alright?" Apollo said as he grabbed Artemis' arms and put them around his neck.

Percy nodded his head as he grabbed a long rage whip, being careful not to let Artemis see too much of it in fear that it may cause some PTSD. He then gave two knives to Apollo, thinking it was best if they were prepared for any eventuality.

The three eighteen-year-old headed out of the cell, and ran towards the exit.

"We have three minutes before the guards arrive again. By then, we have to be out of here" Apollo told Percy

They ran towards the exit, but as they noticed how there were two guards standing there, the duo (and Artemis on Apollo's back) took hiding.

"So it wasn't as easy as we thought" Percy muttered

"Of course it wasn't. But we're already so close to the exit, two guards aren't going to stop us"

"This is where my whip and your knives come to use."

Percy walked closer to the guards, and without being seen, whipped the first guard on the back, making him fall. The second guard looked over to Percy, only to quickly find a knife embedded on his heart, killing him instantly. Percy then ran towards where the body of the guard laid, took out the knife, and sliced the neck of the whipped guard, making him die without any noise.

He nodded at the sun god, signaling that they had to move quickly if they wanted to get out.

The pair moved quickly, going up the numerous stairs that led them to the outside world. Miraculously, there were no other guards to stop their advances, and so the twins and the demigod were able to exit the dungeon without more difficulty. Once outside, they ran in the alleys of Olympus, trying not to get caught by anybody. As they ran, loud alarms began to sound all around Olympus.

_Escaped level 10 prisoners. Every soldier on search duty. _

"Fuck we gotta hurry and get out of here" Percy said as he ran alongside the Artemis' carrying Apollo.

"Funny, now I'm confused as to what we were doing up till now"

They kept on running down the mountain, hearing a number of soldiers trailing behind them.

"Go into the forest. I can hide us there" Artemis said in a hushed voice loud enough so that Apollo could hear.

"Percy, into the forest!" Apollo yelled at the demigod.

The trio soon entered a forest, and with their entry, the noise of the guards began to disappear until there was no trace of anybody following them.

"I can't hold it for much longer. We have to find a cave quickly so we can hide until we're completely healed" Artemis told into Apollo's ear

"Percy, follow me. We have to find a cave"

The demigod followed Apollo, and in the span of two hours, they found a relatively small cave. They settled down, Apollo dropping Artemis on the floor and collapsing from exhaustion. Percy didn't fair too well either, as he had almost died that same day.

"We did it. Four years later, but we did it" Apollo breathed out

"I can't believe we made it. How long are we going to stay here?" Percy asked

Apollo opened his mouth but was interrupted by his sister, "as soon as we're good to go we must flee north. There we can have a better plan and maybe gain some allies"

"Allies for what? We all hate Olympus but we can't be foolish enough to go back" Apollo said

"I don't care. I'm not resting until that bastard pays for what he did to our mother. Now more than ever, we must stay together and bring the Olympians down. Are you with me?"

Apollo looked at his sister's eyes and then at Percy, "I'll always be with you, you know that"

"What about you Percy?"

"I'm in. They have to pay"

Artemis grinned, "Perfect. Now, can someone please give me something to cover myself with? Much appreciated"


	14. Thracian days

**This chapter may include triggering themes...so read at your own discretion. I warned you, so nobody come complaining about it. I may not have warned on previous chapters, but everything was simply implied back then. It's not really graphic in this chapter, but it's best to be safe. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review!**

After three days of healing their physical injuries, the trio set foot northward, with a new destination in mind. The name of said destination was yet to be identified, all they knew was that they needed to move north, to where the Olympians didn't reign. They couldn't move to Italy, as they would need to cross part of the Mediterranean and that was Poseidon reign. They couldn't go south because, again, the Mediterranean stopped their advances. North was the only option if they had if they wished to survive and avenge their past.

The trio made their way as quickly as they could. There was almost no time to stop and rest as they needed to reach safety as quick as possible. They were refugees, there was no other way around it, and now they needed some place that would welcome them. Of course, considering who they were, that wouldn't be too hard.

Both Apollo and Artemis physical features that could be confused as northern people. With Apollo's blonde hair and blue eyes, and Artemis' auburn hair and silver eyes, nobody would mistake them for greeks. Percy Jackson would've had a harder time to blend in, but due to his four year long sun abstinence, the one deep tanned boy was as pale as a man with albinism. The color of the skin wasn't very important in their societies, but it still unconsciously influenced. As for his features, the mother of Percy had been half-celtic, making his features to be somewhat similar to the Northerners.

It took the twins and the demigod about three weeks of no rest for them to arrive to their destination; a land full of roses and caves. The twin gods knew that they were no longer in Olympian territory, as they felt more powerless than they had ever felt before. Percy did not feel any difference, but he noticed how the scenery was a little different from Greece.

The trio arrived at a settlement. Well, it was more of a small town than an underdeveloped settlement. Many of the people had black hair, but a great number had red hair. Almost all of the people had blue or light eyes, a difference from Greece, where only around 1/12th of the people held those traits.

"Arty look! They have red hair just like you" Apollo joked

"I'm not a red-head! I have auburn hair" Artemis responded

"Uh huh, and auburn is a type of red-hair"

"No it's not! It's between brown and red, it's a totally different thing!"

"And now you're getting angry like a red-head. Could you BE more stereotypical?" Apollo grinned

"I'm not a red head!"

"Yes you are! Percy, answer me something. What color is Artemis hair?" Apollo asked his best friend

Percy raised his hands, "Oh no, I'm not taking part in any of your arguments again. At least not until we are settled in this land"

Apollo scoffed, "Fine. What is this place called anyways?"

Artemis approached a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes who seemed to be peeling some vegetables.

"Excuse me ma'am," the young woman raised her head at Artemis voice, "My companions and I are travelers, and so we wish to know the name of this place"

"This is Burgas, and we are Thracians" the woman replied looking at Artemis eyes.

"Thank you so much for your help" Artemis thanked the woman. She simply nodded and continued to peel her vegetables as Artemis walked towards her companions.

"Well? Where are we?" Apollo asked his sister

"We're in Burgas, which is part of the Thracian society" Artemis responded

"Oh great! We flee Greece in order to find useful allies, but we end up with a bunch of bloodthirsty savages!" Apollo complained

"Well these people are the best we have got. Their society is very similar to Greek so we will be able to blend in, and once here we will be able to train and make concrete plans for our revenge."

"I agree with Artemis" Perseus interjected.

Apollo groaned, "of course you do. Fine, we'll stay here and figure out our plan, but don't expect me to be happy about it"

"Why do you hate it so much here? Men marry more than ten women in this society" Percy asked confused

"They what?" both gods asked at the same time

"Yeah, if you have less than five wives then you're a failure here. And women do not have to remain chaste before marriage"

Apollo turned to Artemis and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Arty, we are never leaving this place. This is my reward for enduring those four years! Oh, the fates aren't as cruel as they seem!" he shook his twin

"Yeah yeah Apollo, you can enjoy yourself. But always focus on our mission"

"What is our mission anyways? Like, I got that we have to destroy the Olympians and whatever, but we never mentioned how. Are you going to tell us Artemis?" Percy asked

"Yes, I will tell you, but first we have to settle down and think about possible allies. Now, we only need to find a place to settle down..."

Apollo grinned, "And this is where I come to work. Allow me to show you two how I will save us from wandering for all eternity"

The blonde haired god walked towards the young brown-haired woman who Artemis had talked with previously. The silver-eyed goddess and the demigod stared at Apollo as he conversed with the woman, causing her to blush and laugh. After some banter, Apollo turned around and waved his hand to the pair, motioning them to come over.

"I can't believe he did it" Percy muttered under his breath

"So hear me out guys. This place has two bedrooms, so you two will be staying in one room while I stay with Zia in her room. The bathroom is nonexistent, so if you need to do your business just do it out in the nearby woods. And if you are thirsty then that's what you have each other for. Alright, great talking to you both! I have to go now" Apollo patted Artemis on the shoulder before heading into one of the bedrooms.

"He's such a dog. Come on Percy, we can explore the town" Artemis grabbed the demigod's hands and headed out of the house.

The settlement/town was not very big. There were a lot of horse stables, and due to it, the whole town smelled like horse. The people looked normal, not too friendly but not too cold. They held stern faces, as if they were ready to fight whoever might intrude their peaceful life.

One man, who was seemingly playing some type of board game with his friends, looked over at Artemis and grinned. Checking his breath and combing lightly his hair, the man approached the goddess. Artemis raised her eyebrows while Percy simply squeezed her hand in support.

"Milady, your beauty resonates to levels that cannot be put into words. Your face screams goddess, but your grace tells tale of simplicity. Oh dear, may you grace me with the knowledge of your name?" the man said poetically

"Phoebe" Artemis replied, looking at the Percy's amused face from the corner of her eyes.

"Dear Phoebe, would you grace me with your hand in marriage? I would make you the happiest woman in the world, even happier than a goddess herself. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, but I already have a husband" Artemis grabbed Percy's arm. "Good luck on your future conquests"

The pair walked away, not paying attention to the weird looks from the men around.

"Can't believe you told him your name. I thought you were going to kill him for sure" Percy said once away from the ear range of the towns people

"Oh believe me, I wanted to do that. But we can't risk anybody finding out our identities until we have concrete help"

The two friends kept on walking, simply enjoying the peace and tranquillity that each other's presence gave. The forest was very calm, the animals lived in harmony and respecting their respective roles on their habitat. Artemis smiled lightly, glad that she was out of that prison cell.

What she had experienced during those four years could only be described as the worst thing that could ever happen to anybody. From the first week of being imprisoned, Artemis body was used in ways that were best left unsaid. Her captors tortured her physically and physiologically, raping her every week at least three times, and putting many objects inside of her. Some days were simply a "normal" rape, where whichever guard would penetrate her without care.

However, there were some days in which she only wished for a "normal" rape. On those days, her captors would burn her eyes with hot iron, leaving her blind, and then used her body. There was no way she knew what was coming, from brooms to cactuses, her captors spared no expense as to what they could put inside of her. After each of those days, the goddess would be given sufficient ambrosia so that she could heal a little bit, making her finally see the mess she had become.

But that was the past. Of course, she would make them pay greatly for their crimes, but it was best not to dwell on it. Artemis remember when Percy had told the Olympian Court what had happened to his mother, and despite all that, he seemed to be a happy child. That is what she hoped to be. Despite what had happened to her mother or her, she would not change her personality too much. This was not to say that she would forget everything and completely trust everyone at first glance, but she would at least try to be more calculated with her moves.

"Artemis" Percy stopped walking, making Artemis halt with him, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Let's go back to the house" Artemis began to walk, but Percy had on to her hand.

"I think we should talk about it"

"There's nothing to talk about" Artemis said

"Yes there is. Not a lot of time has passed since we escaped, and you have yet to open up to anybody"

"Open up about what? Nothing happened" Artemis denied

Percy stepped forward and hugged Artemis, making her stiffen. The sudden closeness with the demigod son of Poseidon made her head fill with terror.

"Artemis, you're safe now" Percy whispered in her ear.

Something about his voice seemed to calm the daughter of Leto, hypnotizing her into submission. She felt safe in his arms, his breath on her hair and his body heat blending with hers. It was as if they were one, and nothing could harm her when she was this close to Perseus. All her dread and sadness began to flow away, resulting in the goddess to cry her heart out.

All her life had been based on revenge, and once she was so close to her revenge, she was stopped and imprisoned. Her most precious attribute, being a maiden, was taken away from her by force. She would no longer be look up to by young girls. She was tainted.

"Percy," Artemis sobbed. "Please don't let me go"

Percy squeezed Artemis body tighter, engulfing her body on his arms, her head resting on his chest. "I will never let you go, Artemis"

"I love you Artemis" Percy confessed

"I love you too Percy" Artemis replied once her sobs ceased.

After a couple of minutes, and as the sun came down, the couple walked in the same direction they had went with their hands intertwined. Neither of them felt the need or desire to let go of each other, as they had finally proclaimed the love they held towards each other.

It took them five minutes to arrive at the house where the mortal Zia and Apollo were currently staying at. Percy and Artemis entered silently, not wanting to interrupt the god and the mortal on their private time. Well, that was only true on Percy's part. Artemis entered silently simply because Percy put a hand on her mouth so that she could not scream and interrupt the two.

As Artemis and Percy were entering their room, the door from the other chamber flew open, revealing a shirtless Apollo.

"Oh, you guys are here! That's perfect, I don't have to be alone anymore" Apollo grinned

"What happened to Zia?" Artemis asked

"Who? Oh right her. She's unconscious" Apollo shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal

"What happened to her?" Percy asked

"The little general worked very hard, and so his work was well received" Apollo said doing a Superman stance.

"Disturbing" Percy muttered

"Anyways, now that we are outside of Olympian territory and finally settled down, can we please know what the plan for revenge is?"

Artemis looked between her twin brother and Percy, pondering wether or not she should reveal her plan. It was pretty obvious that her plan was to be revealed sooner or later, but such plan consisted in several unconventional tactics, including unlikely alliances. Their alliances would make them stronger, and the Olympians would be sure to pay for their actions. She was aware that gaining her allies would not be an easy task, but it was necessary if they wanted to extract revenge.

"I'm going to tell you the first part of my plan. Remember, do not judge unless you have a better idea" Artemis said, sitting down in one of the chairs of the living room. The god and the demigod walked to be right in front of Artemis, listening closely to her every word.

"We're going to summon Zibelthiurdos" Artemis said

"Okay...and who's that?" Percy asked

"He's the Thracian god of Lighting, Thunder and the sky" Apollo answered instead, "why should we summon him? He's basically Zeus"

"Exactly, which will give Zeus a good battle when the time comes. If we gain Zibelthiurdos respect and trust, then we will be able to ally ourselves with more pantheons. Some of these would be the Tartessos, the Celts, the Lucitanians, and the Phoenicians. Of course, some sacrifices should be made in order to gain such powerful allies, but we will think about those when the time comes." Artemis explained

"Arty...that sounds really confusing. And you know I'm not good with names, so I'll forget some important god's name and then get blasted to Tartarus or some sort of torture afterlife equivalent" Apollo complained

"Think about it. If you have a better idea, then I would be happy to hear it. If you don't, then we're doing my plan starting tomorrow. You have until morning to come up with something" Artemis said, standing up and walking away.

Percy followed her with his gaze, contemplating the implications of such dangerous plan.

"You're not seriously thinking about it, are you?" Apollo asked his best friend

"Do we really have another choice? We're not powerful enough to fight so many Olympians, and I don't want to get tortured again. As far as I'm concerned, this is the best plan there is" Percy replied

"But, it's other pantheons. It's against the law"

"The Olympians broke numerous laws, yet you don't see them paying for them." Percy began to walk, "sleep on it and then decide tomorrow, that always helps me. Good night Apollo"

"Good night Percy" Apollo said, watching the silhouette of his best friend disappear into his shared bedroom.


	15. Pita bread for the gods

For the first time in years, the goddess Artemis had a restful night. She didn't have bad dreams, and she wasn't awoken in the middle of the night just to be used; she just slept in the arms of Percy, feeling completely safe and sound. With each day that passed, her physical scars diminished, but her anger and drive to seek revenge only did grow. Having spent four years being the torture dream for many had made her into a killing machine.

Back in her childhood, after her mother was killed, Artemis had vowed to seek revenge on the murderer, killing many males in the process. She was a good assassin, and with her brother by her side there was nothing they couldn't do. The goddess held no remorse when it came to killing men, this due to the fact that each of them reminded her of her mother's murderer.

Yes, the king of gods would always be named her mother's murderer. He may have fathered her and Apollo, but that beast did not do anything except make her mother's life a living hell. She knew that the man had raped her mother previous to her murder, and that was probably when her mother got pregnant with her and her twin. If Artemis had been forced to give birth to two results of her rapes, she didn't know whether or not she would've despised them. Her mother Leto, however, only gave her and Apollo love. She had been the best mother ever, a mother who everyone would've wished they had.

Artemis had awoken before Percy, making her get off the bed without waking up the demigod. Thanks to her stealth, Artemis was able to make her way into the food compartment without making any noise. The goddess grabbed a jar of some sort of food that sat on the top of a cabinet. Inside the jar were some sort of bread chips, brown and thin.

The goddess inspected the bread, trying to see if they were laced with anything harmful of disgusting.

"You can take one if you like" a voice said from behind Artemis.

"What are they called?" Artemis asked the young brown-haired woman

"it's pita. We use them as an offering to the gods, so of course you can take one"

Artemis took a piece of pita bread from inside the jar and put it on her mouth, feeling the great flavor explode on her mouth.

"Mmm, this is so good" Artemis moaned, "you're Zia right?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. And what might your name be? Apollo didn't mention you or your boyfriend's name"

Artemis blushed. "I'm Artemis, and the other one is Percy. And he's not my boyfriend"

Zia raised her eyebrow, "Really? Could've sworn there was something between you two"

"I mean, he's not my boyfriend _per se_...but it's weird."

"Ah yeah, I get it" Zia nodded her head, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did" Artemis smiled

"You're a goddess right? Something about Apollo and you feels weirdly different than anybody I've even met before. Even your boyfriend-I mean companion- feels different"

Artemis sighed, "yes, my brother and I are Greek gods, but we had to flee our homeland due to political reasons. If my brother, Percy, or I come in contact with Greek territory, then we would be dead or experiencing torture for all eternity."

"Gods can be refugees?" Zia asked bewildered

"Apparently," Artemis chuckled. "we must live here and come up with a plan to bring the rulers of Olympus down."

"How can you do that? I get that you're two gods, but the force of every Olympian is a lot to go against."

"That's why we need the help from other pantheons. I already have a plan in mind, but my brother and Percy weren't very convinced"

"I'm convinced Arty" a voice said from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Apollo's blonde hair stood up from being just woken up, and his blue eyes were almost closed.

"Good morning to you too Apollo." Artemis said.

Apollo yawned, stretching his back and cracking every bone on his body.

"You know that will cause you osteoporosis" Another male voice said from the hallway

"That's fake news, don't believe everything everyone says"

"Alright, but don't come complaining when suddenly all your bones are too weak to function" Percy said coming into vision. He then sat down on a chair, rubbing his eyes with both hands.

"You know you didn't have to awaken so early right?" Artemis told Percy

The demigod waved his hand, "it's fine, I woke up naturally"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever you say. I was talking with Zia about our plan, are you guys in?"

"I am" Percy told

"Already told you I was convinced" Apollo sat on Percy's lap

"Apollo, can you get up?" Percy groaned, "You weigh like 500kg"

"This is part of your physical training. Unless you're a homophobe"

"I'm not homophobic"

"Then good, cause I'm not moving" Apollo grinned, leaning back into Percy

"Boys..." Artemis sighed. "Zia, you're from here right?"

"100% Thracian" the mortal said proudly

"Perfect. So you should know how to summon Zibelthiurdos right?"

The mortal paled, "Y-yes in theory. But one shouldn't summon such an important god without valid reason."

"Oh trust me, he's going to want to talk to us" Artemis grinned

"Fuck that was creepy" Apollo shruddered

"Can you not move when you're on top of me?!" Percy yelled

"Why? Do I excite you Perseus?" Apollo said in a sultry voice

"Oh yes, very much. In fact, I know just what I want to do right now" Percy put his hands on Apollo's waist.

As soon as the god felt the warm hands of Perseus on his body, he jumped off the lap of the demigod and stood behind Artemis. Everyone laughed at Apollo's reaction, but none more loudly than Artemis herself.

"Thought you were bi Apollo" she said as she laughed her heart out

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a rule,"

"And what is that rule?" Artemis asked with her arms crossed.

"Never get involved with someone my sister likes"

"ANYWAYS" Percy began to say with his face red as an apple, "how can we summon the lightning dude?"

"You better learn his name if you want me to help you" Zia said offended

"Of course, my bad. How can we summon Zi...bel..thi..ur..dos? Is that how you say it?"

"Yes, Zibelthiurdos. We need to go to a temple in order to summon him." Zia said, grabbing some more bread from the kitchen and heading outside.

Artemis followed the mortal as she left the house, which made Percy and Apollo to follow right behind her. The mortal woman walked on the street, her face looking straight ahead as if she was hypnotized. The trio followed her without question, walking straight into what they could only assume was the location of the temple of Zibelthiurdos.

The group walked through a part of the woods which seemed to serve also as a road. The trees weren't tall and it was easy to see ahead. Mild weather was felt all around, but as they approached their destination, the air got colder and colder. The two gods felt even more powerless, which made them think twice about their decision to summon a god from another pantheon.

It took the group around an hour to arrive at the temple of Zibelthiurdos. The temple stood tall, but nothing in comparison with the temples back at Greece. The aura felt similar to that one in Olympus, and the environment all around the temple seemed to be well-preserved. Inside of the temple was a statue of Zibelthiurdos. The statue was around 40ft tall and depicted a Zibelthiurdos who held a spear.

On top of the temple were the words _To our great Zibelthiurdos we owe him our lives, _which didn't really explain much about the god, but the group didn't want to think more about that.

"Here we are, the temple of Zibelthiurdos. In order to summon him you must put the bread on the pedestal and then pray for him. I do not know if he will answer the prayers of other gods, but you can always try. I will be nearby if you need anything" Zia said as she handed the jar with pita bread to Artemis.

"Bread? That's it?" she questioned

"It's either that or sacrifice someone, but it's your choice. I'll get going now"

The mortal returned to the woods, leaving the twin gods and the son of Poseidon still confused as to what they should do.

"Can I eat some of that bread? I'm going to die of hunger" Percy tried to take a bit of bread before being slapped by Artemis. "Ouch!"

"Don't eat it unless you want us to sacrifice you"

"But I haven't eaten breakfast!" Percy complained

"That's not my problem. We are summoning a god right now, so after we do that, you can eat. Follow me."

The trio slowly entered the temple, calculating each of their steps. Right in front of the statue stood a four foot tall pedestal. Assuming that this was the pedestal which Zia referred to, Artemis put the pita bread on the base and stepped back, trying to see if it did anything.

"Oh God Zibelthiurdos, wielder of lighting and thunderbolts, please accept our offering. I, Phoebe Artemis, daughter of the titaness Leto, seeks your assistance in matters of the utmost importance. Please, come to us so we can speak of this" Artemis said in a very regal tone.

At first nothing happened. In fact, five minutes passed and Artemis remained in her bowing position, her eyes closed and repeating the words over and over. Percy, noticing that nothing was happening, decided to step forward and try to get Artemis to get up. Just as he was about to grab Artemis, a light suddenly took the bread and a tall man materialized in front of them.

The man had black straight hair and blue eyes, with a semi-trimmed beard that asserted his power. He wore brown shin-length boots and a white dress, along with a spear on his left hand. His blue eyes held seriousness, and he stood with his chest pumping forward. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything, much less three eighteen year olds.

"Phoebe Artemis, I have heard your prayers. You must know not to disturb me without a valid reason. Tell me why you have summoned me and I shall decide if I smite you or not" Zibelthiurdos told the goddess

"Lord Zibelthiurdos, I have called for your assistance on a very important task. The two boys there and I are on a mission to seek revenge on the Olympians, and we cannot do this alone"

Zibelthiurdos eyebrows raised, "Revenge against the Olympians? Why would you engage in such a suicide mission?"

"Our mothers were violated and murdered by the Greek Lord of the Sky, and we ourselves were tortured for years after seeking justice. We have witnessed the very worst of the Olympians, and so believe that they should no longer reign such a vast empire. We seek your pantheon's help to achieve our goals"

The Thracian god looked at the three teens before laughing. "Why have you summoned me then?"

"Aren't you the lord of the lighting and thunderbolts? The equivalent of Zeus?" Apollo asked

"Yes, but I'm not the most powerful deity of our pantheon. Our ruler is Sabazios, the lord of the sky"

"I really don't want to learn new names. Yours is difficult enough already" Apollo groaned

"If you want our help then you must ask him. If not, then go back to Greece" Zibelthiurdos said

"We need your help. How can we ask Sabazios if we can count on your help?" Artemis questioned

"I can take you to him if you want. But remember, he is much more serious than I am. You guys were lucky that I was hungry and you gave me bread. I love this bread" Zibelthiurdos said before clapping his hands and teleporting him and the trio to Sabazios location.

The first thing the trio noticed when they arrived at their destination was how similar it was to Olympus. The structures were a little different, but the overall atmosphere resembled the Greek Pantheon headquarters a lot. In front of them sat a man on a horse, with his hands seemingly in a gold glove.

"Well tell Kotys that she needs to find a husband soon or that I will marry her to the first guy I see! Her refusing to marry anybody is weakening our pantheon and soon enough the Greeks will come here to invade us!" he screamed at nobody

"Sir, I have brought three greeks that wished to speak with you" Zibelthiurdos told the man on the horse.

"Why...the fuck...have you brought GREEKS IN HERE?!" The man screamed at Zibelthiurdos, who didn't seemed fazed

"The girl wished to speak with you. They wish to fight the Olympians"

The man on the horse strengthen his back at the words '_fight the Olympians_'. He got off his horse and walked towards Artemis, who just wanted to hide behind Percy. The man had blonde hair and purple eyes. His boots were similar to those of Zibelthiurdos, but instead of only having a simple man dress, the god had a bear pelt on his shoulders. He also wore an animal hat that covered most of his head.

"They? Fight the Olympians? What is this, some kind of joke?" the man asked Zibelthiurdos

"sir, if I may" Artemis began to speak, "My name is Phoebe Artemis, to my right is my brother Phoebus Apollo and to my left is Perseus Jackson, and the only thing my companions and I want is to extract revenge. We are aware that the three of us alone cannot fight the Olympian force, but with your help I am certain that we can make the Olympians pay for their actions"

"And why would I help you Phoebe? Why should the Thracians ally themselves with some _Greeks_?" Sabazios asked with disdain as he said Greeks

"The Greek pantheon is expanding. If you do not fight it, you run the risk that the Olympian influence may reach the Thracian Empire and that your power vanishes. If you help us, not only will we weaken the Olympian influence, but it will also give you the strength necessary to expand your empire." Artemis explained confidently.

Sabazios began to ruminate the possibilities. It was true, his influence was running the risk of being overshadowed by the Greek pantheon. If this happened, nobody in history would remember his name or his legacy. On the other hand, he would ally himself with _Greeks_, his sworn enemy who could one day stab him in the back.

"You present some strong points, and so I have decided to help you" Sabazios answered

"Oh thank you s-"

"I'll help you as long as a marriage is in order. Kotys, a goddess of our pantheon, is in need of a husband. Luckily, you have a male companion who will help us solve that problem"

"I-i'm sure something can be arranged with Apollo" Artemis doubted her words

"I wasn't talking about Apollo" Sabazios grinned as he turned his eyes to his horse, or rather the figure that was next to his horse.

Artemis followed the Thracian god's eyes and found herself staring at her not-yet boyfriend_, _who was petting the horse without a care on his mind.


End file.
